More Than I Ever Expected
by SarahScott
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes People Can Surprise You - Now that Brooke had her son what will change in her life? Will her and Nathan finally be together? What about Jake, Rachel and Haley? What will happen when Lucas find out about his son? Brathan story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey Guys, I'm back!**

**So this is the first chapter of the sequel of Sometimes People Can Surprise You.**

**Now that Brooke had Mattie, what's going to happen to her life? Her and Nathan will finally be together? What about Haley, Rachel and Jake, what surprises life will bring to them? And Lucas and Peyton? Are they still together? What will happen if Lucas finds out that he has a son?**

**A lot has and still going to happen so I hope you keep reading and find out how it all end.**

**I really hope you guys like this as much you did the first one! So please Read and Review!**

**H****ere you go.. Chapter one of More Than I Ever Expected.**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

_~ Sometimes things don't always turn out the way we planned.. Sometimes they turn out even better. ~_

Brooke still couldn't believe that she had given birth to Mattie over a year ago already. She still remember how scare she was when she found out that she was pregnant, but now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She was in the kitchen tidying some things up and looked at the living room and saw Nathan and Rachel playing with Mattie. Nathan was giving the ball to Mattie to play, but Rachel was throwing the ball away saying no basketball yet, which only made Mattie laugh.

Haley and Jake were on the other corner of the room laughing and putting the toys away and Jenny was playing with her doll on the couch. Watching that scene reminded Brooke of the first months after they brought Mattie home, she laughed and thought, who would thought things would turned out as good as they did.

_- FLASHBACK -_

Brooke and Nathan entered the apartment, Brooke holding Mattie, and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" It was all decorated with balloons and a It's a Boy banner, Brooke laughed and said, "Thanks guys"

Jake smiled and said, "How was the ride from the hospital?" Nathan said, "Good, he slept the whole drive" They smiled and Rachel said, "Good, now give me my godson. I miss him" she took Mattie and sat on the couch.

They all sat down and Haley said, "So how are you Tigger?" Brooke smiled and said, "I'm fine, happy, just a little tired, nobody told me that childbirth was so much work" they laughed and Deb said, "You haven't seen anything yet" Jake laughed and said, "Yeah, now that comes the hard part"

Nathan stood up and said, "Guys! She just had a baby, how about we talk about happy things!" they laughed and Brooke pull Nathan to her side again and said, "Nate.. calm down, I'm fine" Nathan smiled and said, "okay, are you sure you don't need anything?"

Brooke smiled and said, "yes.. but thank you.. so Jake where is my favorite little girl?" Jake smiled and said, "She was sleeping, but she should be getting up any minute now" After he said that Jenny showed up and said, "Auntie Brooke! You're home!"

Jenny ran to her and Brooke took her in her arms and said, "I just got in girly, how are you?" Jenny smiled and said, "Good, where's Mattie?" Brooke pointed to Rachel who was holding him and said, "Right there with her aunt Rach" Jenny smiled and said, "Can I hold him?"

Before Jake and Nathan could say anything Brooke said first, "Yes you can girly, and before you two say anything, it's alright, stop worrying so much. Come on Jenny" Jake and Nathan looked at each other, Haley and Deb laughed and went to sit next to where Mattie was.

Brooke said, "Okay, sit here on the couch Jenny" Jenny obeyed, Rachel took Mattie to her and said, "Watch his head okay Jen.. he's every little so be careful" Jenny nodded and Rachel put him on her lap, Brooke sat at her side and stayed looking at them.

Jenny looked at Mattie in her arms and said, "He doesn't do anything?" Brooke laughed and said, "He's still little JJ, but he'll grow up and you two will play together a lot" Brooke took Mattie who was starting to cry and said "He must be hungry, I'll go feed him to the room and get some rest myself"

Everyone agreed, Brooke went to the bedroom and Deb said, "I didn't know that Brooke was so natural at this" Jake smiled putting Jenny on his lap and said, "Yeah.. she's amazing, I told her that when was pregnant. She always has been great with Jenny, right Jen?"Jenny smiled and said, "Yeah, I love Auntie Brooke. Can we live here daddy?"

They all laughed and Haley said, "It was only a matter of time Jake.. by the way how are things back in Savannah, when you go home?" Jake smiled and said, "It's great, Nikki disappeared again after I won the custody, I have a good job.. that I have to go back to so we're going back tomorrow"

Nathan smiled and said, "That's great Jake.. but we'll miss you here, I'll miss you you're leaving me here alone with all these crazy women" Rachel hit him and said, "You know Nathan you can always find another place to live"

They laughed and Nathan said, "See what I mean? Anyway.. I'm tired, I'll go see if Brooke needs anything and get some rest too" he went to the bedroom and Deb said, "So I think I'm going to go.. it was a long day and tomorrow I have work. Call with you need anything okay" Rachel said, "Okay, thanks Deb" They said goodbye and she left.

Time passed and the calm of the first day they brought Mattie home was just a memory. Haley went back to LA, Jake and Jenny went back home, things were crazier by the day at the apartment.

Rachel went to the office every day and Brooke worked from home to stay with Mattie that was driving her crazy from the crying and the lack of sleep. Nathan classes hadn't started yet, but he had training with the team every day, leaving Brooke alone with Mattie for few hours every day. Nathan and Rachel tried to help with Mattie as much as possible, but Brooke started to shut them out and did everything alone.

A few months later, things got a little better, they all fell on a good routine, but Brooke was still acting weird. Nathan and Rachel were struggling to understand what was going on with her, who rarely accepted their help and pretended that everything was fine, but they knew she was exhausted and frustrated.

Brooke was sleeping one night and she woke up sweating from a nightmare, she looked at the clock and saw it was four in the morning, leaned against the bed and stayed there quiet until she got up quickly and said, "Mattie!" he didn't wake up once crying and that was weird. Brooke went up to his bedroom and saw Nathan with him on his arms sitting in the chair talking to him, so she decided to stay by the door and watch them for a while.

Nathan put Mattie close to his chest and said, "Okay buddy, I'll stay here with you until you sleep.. your mom need some rest so let's stay quiet just you and me.." Brooke stood in the corner of the door watching Nathan interact with her son. Nathan looked at Mattie and continued talking, "You know Mattie, I don't know what is wrong with your mom, she knows that she can't lie to me so she acting like a crazy person and avoiding me, can you tell me what's going on?"

Mattie stayed quiet looking at Nathan, Nathan smiled and said, "I can't wait for you to grow up you know.. I want to teach you so much.. I was thinking the other day, how about we have a day just for me and you.. the guys, because between you and me, your mom and aunt Rach are going to drive us crazy"

Mattie was closing his eyes and Nathan said, "Go to sleep little man, I'll be right here" Mattie fell asleep and Brooke appeared in the doorway and said, "I'm sorry.." Nathan looked up and said, "For what? You don't have to apologize just tell me what's going on B." Brooke started to cry, Nathan put Mattie in the crib and pulled Brooke to a hug and said, "B. just talk to me, I'm right here" Brooke nodded and they went to her room.

They sat on her bed and Nathan looked at her and said, "Whenever you're ready B." Brooke looked at him wiped her tears and said, "I don't know where to start" Nathan looked at her and said, "why are you pushing away me and Rachel?"

Brooke looked to the floor and said, "You two did a lot for me, more than what anyone could expect, I just don't want… you have your own lives, I don't want you to sacrifice more things for me.. or Mattie.."

Nathan got closer to her raised her head, they looked at each other in the eye and Nathan said, "Brooke, how many times do we have to tell you that we're in this together? No one is sacrificing anything.. if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be, and you know Rachel very well to know that she doesn't do anything that she doesn't want. No matter what happens we're not going anywhere.."

Brooke looked at him and said, "Deep down I know that, but I'm not used to this. I always end up alone, so I guess I was kind of preparing myself just in case.." Nathan took her hand and said, "B. you'll never be alone, never, you got that?" Brooke agreed and Nathan said, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Brooke agreed and said, "Yeah.. I dreamed that social service came and took Mattie from me" Nathan tried not to laugh and said, "B, that's not going to happen" Brooke hit him and said, "Don't laugh at me, I've been dreaming about this almost every day, I haven't had a good night sleep in months.."

Nathan pulled her into a hug and said, "You want me to stay with you tonight?" she nodded and Mattie started to cry, Nathan picked him up and took him to Brooke's room and said, "I think Mattie wants to join us.. isn't that right buddy?" Brooke smiled and said, "You're amazing, you know that Nathan Scott"

He smiled, put Mattie in the bed in the middle of them and said, "You too Brooke Davis.. and stop worrying, you're a great mom" Brooke smiled and they lay down. They stayed in silence just looking at each other, Mattie had gone back to sleep, they just kept staring at each other until Nathan leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a light kiss, like the ones you would give every day to the person you love.. it felt natural like they did that every day.. they looked at each other and Nathan thought, "Oh God.. what I have done? Now she'll go crazy for sure.. but God how I wanted to kiss her.. and how I want to do it again.. What am I going to do?"

Brooke looked at him and thought, "Oh my God! Did Nathan just kiss me? Oh God I can't fall in love with Nathan! Oh I'm so falling for him.. I want to kiss him again" they smiled and Brooke said, "Good night Nate" Nathan smiled and said, "Good night B." they gave a goodnight on Mattie and closed their eyes, but their hands found each other, they looked at each other one more time, smiled and went back to sleep… holding hands.

* * *

**So.. Thanks ****so much for Reading.**

**I hope you liked it.. There're a lot more to come!**

**What's going to happen now that Nathan took the first step?**

**What about Haley, Rachel and Jake? Their lives will have some change too.**

**Will Lucas find out about Mattie? And what will happen if he does?**

**Couples will be defined soon! Surprises are coming..**

**Now Please Click Below and Review! Any and All suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey Guys!**

**First, Thank you so much for the Reviews! I'm so happy that you all continued with me for the rest of my story! I promise I'll try my best to be a really good one!**

**So now to the IMPORTANT STUFF:**

**Do you know when you write something and you think it's good so you post or give it to someone or whatever.. but then later you think.. Damn! I had a better idea, I could have done better.**

**That's what happened to me after I posted the first chapter, but now I have to finish what I began. Next chapter will be the end of the flashback and everything will get better!**

**Sorry if you guys got lost or anything.. I promise it will get better! But I hope you enjoy this one!**

_**Answering some q**__**uestions:**__ Brooke and Rachel are not in college, they work for Victoria Secret. Later they will open Clothes over Bro's._

_Haley is in LA/ on tour, doing her album. Jake and Jenny live in Savannah, but they'll move to NY soon. Nathan is in college, NYU he got the scholarship and plays basketball._

_They all are 19/20 years old. __Mattie is 10 months in the flashback and 1 year and 3 months in reality. Jenny is 3 almost 4 not in the flashback._

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

_STILL ON FLASHBACK_

Rachel woke up in the morning and instantly knew something was wrong, everything was too quiet for their apartment. At this time Mattie was already crying, Brooke and Nathan arguing and the phone ringing, but today none of this was happening.

She got up from bed and went to Mattie's room and saw he wasn't there and Nathan wasn't in his either, she was almost panicking when she opened the Brooke's door and saw the three of them asleep.

Rachel smiled, Brooke saw her at the door and Rachel said, "Family moment?" Brooke smiled and before she could answer Nathan opened his eyes and saw that Brooke was up and Rachel was at the door and said, "Good Morning" Mattie was starting to wake up and Rachel said, "I got him" Brooke smiled, Rachel went to the kitchen holding Mattie and Nathan and Brooke got up without saying anything.

The three of them were in the kitchen, Brooke was giving the bottle to Mattie and Nathan said, "I have to go, I'm late for practice and then have class. Call me with you need anything" they agreed, he kissed the Mattie and said, "See you later little man"

He looked at Brooke and said, "Hmm.. bye B" She half smiled and said, "Have a nice day Nate" He grabbed his stuff and said, "Bye Rach" She was looking at Brooke and Nathan knowing that something was going on and said, "Yeah..Bye Nate"

He left and Rachel looked at Brooke and said, "Okay, now that he left.. What the hell is going on?" Brooke laughed and said, "First of all language Rach.." Rachel said, "He's a baby Brooke and living with us he will hear a lot worse. Now just tell me already!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Okay..but first U just want to say that I'm sorry for been a bitch this last few months.. I was.." Rachel interrupted her and said, "You thought that would be easy to shut us out before we decided to leave you or whatever your crazy mind thought.. I know. But you see B, I'm not going anywhere neither is Nathan so you'll have to stop doing that."

Brooke smiled and said, "I hate that you know me so well" Rachel laughed and said, "I love you too" Brooke smiled and said, "Anyway.. just thank you, for everything" Rachel smiled and said, "No problem, now can you please just tell what happened between you and Nate!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Well…he kissed me" Rachel sat down and said, "What? Okay, I've been waiting for that but still.. wow! How it happened?" Brooke looked at her and said, "I had a nightmare last night, then went to see Mattie, Nathan was with him in his arms, we talked and when we went to sleep.. we kind of had a moment and he kissed me. And what is that you saw it coming! I would like a warning next time!"

Rachel laughed and said, "B, all of us were just waiting for you two to notice what was in front you this whole time.. Anyway.. What happened next? How was it!" Brooke said, "All of us! Oh God.. nothing else happened, we just kissed, but Rach .. the kiss.."

Rachel smiled and said, "That good?" Brooke agreed and said, "Amazing, but this can't be happening, what about Haley? And Mattie? And our friendship? oh my God I'm going to pass out"

Rachel smiled and said, "Brooke breathe! This is not a bad thing. Haley, well, she knew this was going to happen eventually and I can assure you that she's fine with it, about Mattie.. Brooke, Nathan is practically his father, he loves that boy more than anything and I won't say anything about the friendship comment because it's just stupid. You're just scared"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Of course I'm scared Rachel! What do I do now?" Rachel said, "You'll think about what you really want and talk to him, it's Nathan Brooke, you're not going to be able to pretend that nothing happened"

Brooke looked at her but said nothing and Rachel said, "You don't need to be scared B, not with him, and you know it. I have to go to the office and you have to finish the drawings they want them tomorrow. It's going to be okay you know.. call me later" Brooke nodded and Rachel left.

Brooke looked at Mattie and said, "So what do you think I should to the do?" Mattie smiled and babble something in baby talk, Brooke laughed and said, "I'm going to need a little more than that buddy.. can you just learn how to talk now and help me?"

Mattie smiled and Brooke went to put him on the his baby chair, when she picked him up a little basketball fell on the floor. She picked it up and gave him to Mattie who smiled and she said, "Yeah..yeah! I get it.. but I'm still thinking about it."

Nathan had just come from practice, the coach had yelled at him all practice telling him to focus. He was in his way to class when he couldn't take it anymore, so he picked up his phone, dialed to number and said, "Hey Jake"

Jake smiled and said, "Hey Nate, How's everything?" Nathan said, "I kissed Brooke" Jake laughed and said, "Finally!" Nathan sat on a bench and said, "What you mean finally?" Jake laughed and said, "We were all waiting for it, just you two that didn't saw what was happening, but what happened next?"

Nathan sighed and said "Nothing, it was last night, we talked, she's fine by the way, she finally said why she was acting weird" Jake was relieved, everyone was a little nervous with the way Brooke was acting.

And Nathan continued, "She had a nightmare, we talked, Mattie started to cry to we put him to sleep with us in her bedroom. We lay down to sleep and we had a moment, I couldn't resist Jake, it was stronger than me.. so I kissed her"

Jake smiled and said, "Nate calm down, you did nothing wrong, how she reacted?" Nathan smiled and said, "We smiled and said good night and went to sleep and she said nothing this morning too"

Jake said, "Nate, that's good, if she didn't want it she would had said something right when it happened, you know who she is. Now you two have to talk, but first I have to ask what you want with her? Because if you hurt her.."

Nathan said, "That will never happen Jake, I'll never hurt her. I don't know what I want.. just know that I can't stop thinking about her, and how I want to kiss her again.." Jake laughed and said, "Okay Nate, I don't need to know everything.. she's like my sister. Eww" they laughed and Jake said, "And know I even sound like her.. that so weird"

Nathan laughed and said, "It's kind of funny actually" Jake laughed and said, "Anyway.. you two have to talk.. you know her, she must be going crazy thinking about it and what it meant.." they laughed and Nathan said, "Poor Mattie, I bet she's walking back and forth talking to him.. well to herself since he can't answer her back yet"

Jake laughed and said, "I'm sure she is. Nate think about what you want and talk to her, it's going to be okay.. you two will figure everything out" Nathan stood up and said, "Yeah.. I really hope so, thanks Jake. I have to go.. we'll talk later" Jake smiled and said, "Okay, bye"

Rachel arrived at Victoria Secret's and went to her desk, she shared an office with Brooke, but Brooke made a deal with their boss so she could go less to the office because of Mattie. Rachel was going through her stuff when Millie, their assistant and friend showed up and said, "Hey Rachel. How is everything?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey Millie! Everything is great, my godson is more beautiful than ever, and Brooke is crazy as ever" Millie laughed and said, "That's good.. I think. Tell Brooke to bring him here we miss him. So here are your messages and if you need anything call me" Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you Millie"

Rachel was looking through her messages when her phone rang, she answered and said, "Hey Jake" Jake smiled and said, "Hey Rach, how are you?" Rachel laughed and said, "You already what happen don't you?"

Jake laughed and said, "Yes" Rachel laughed and said, "Jake, Jake,Jake.. you're getting better with time.. calling me to gossip! Wow, I love it by the way" Jake laughed and said, "You and Brooke are rubbing off on me.. So tell me, what's going on in your side?" Rachel laughed and they continued to talking.

Brooke was home alone with Mattie, when the phone rang she answered, "Hello" Karen said, "Brooke! How are you?" Brooke smiled and said, "Hey Karen, I'm great and you? How is Lilly?" Karen said, "We're all great. She wants to meet her Aunt Brooke"

Brooke smiled and said, "I'm dying to meet her too Karen, as soon as I can I'll go.. promise" Karen smiled and said "It's okay honey, I know you're busy, we just miss you" Brooke smiled and said, "Me too"

Brooke heard the door open and when she looked she saw Nathan, they stayed looking at each other without saying anything and she heard Karen say, "Brooke? Brooke are you there?" Brooke said, "Yes, sorry Karen, but I have to go, but we'll talk soon" Karen smiled and said, "Okay, give Nathan a kiss for for me" Brooke said, "Okay, Bye Karen" and they hung up.

She put the phone down and looked at Nathan, who had put his stuff on the couch and they stayed looking at each other without saying anything. Brooke walked up to him and now they were face to face to each other, Brooke took a deep breath and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't like the one from last night, it was full of want and need, Nathan caught by surprise, but only lasted a second, until he pulled her closer to him deepening even more the kiss. They only stopped when it was necessary to breathe, they looked at each other and Nathan said, "Wow" Brooke agreed and said "Yeah.."

She took a step back and said, "What was that! Oh my god, I'm sorry Nate..I don't know.." Nathan grabbed her arm and said, "Hey, don't do that.. I came home early because I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanting to kiss you, So you have nothing to be sorry for"

Brooke smiled and said, "I couldn't do anything today. Rachel is going to kill me, but I just couldn't get you out of my head and walked around the apartment.." Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah.. I know.. B. I don't want to play games or pretend that nothing happen, I spent the whole morning thinking about it, and came to a conclusion, I want to be with you, I want us, I don't know what you want, but .."

Brooke stopped him and said, "Nate.. I'm such a mess right now..I'm so scared.. but I want to be with you too, Rachel told me to think about what I want and not be afraid.. So I know what I want and it's you, but the fear part is still here"

Nathan smiled and said, "I'm scared too B. but I'm more scared of not having you in my life, I know we can make it work.. I'm in love with you Brooke" Brooke looked at him, smiled and said, "I'm in love with you too.. I don't know how this happened but I am"

Nathan smiled, gave her a light kiss on the lips and said, "So we are doing this.. you and me" Brooke agreed and said, "You, me and Mattie" Nathan smiled and they kissed. Brooke got away from him quickly and Nathan said, "Brooke, please don't tell me that you're already having second thoughts"

Brooke turned to him smiled and said, "No, of course not" he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "What happened then?" Brooke went to the kitchen, Nathan followed her and she said, "What about Haley? Nathan she is my best friend.. Rachel said that they already talked about us, BTW I'm still pissed that they notice something between us and didn't say anything. Anyway Rach said that she's fine, but I don't know if it's true Nate, she's your wife for God's sake"

Nathan looked at her, she always looked cute when she rambled, he laughed a little and said, "First of all, she's my ex- wife, we're divorce already. Brooke I don't love her anymore, not the way I did anyway.. our feeling towards each other changed, I know that, she knows that and you know that.. stop looking for a way out"

Brooke said, "I know, I know and I'm not looking for a way out Nate, it's just all to.. I don't know, but I have to talk to her, I'm not Peyton Nathan!" Nathan took her hand and said, "I know you're not, and the situation is totally different, but I understand what you're saying..So when you will talk to her?"

Brooke sat down in the kitchen and said, "I don't know, I want to do it personally, I'll call her later and see when she's coming for a visit." Nathan agreed and said, "Okay, it's going to be fine.. it's you and me now.. we're in this together" Brooke looked at him and said, "I know.. Thank you. So.. Nate earlier you said you were scared too.. of what?" Before he could answer Mattie began to cry.

Brooke came back with Mattie in her arms, looked at Nathan and said, "What were you going to say?" Nathan looked at her and Mattie and said, "Nothing" he picked up his things and went to his room. Brooke followed him and said, "If we'll make it work this can't happen, talk to me Nate"

He sat down in the bed and said, "It's nothing Brooke" Brooke sat down with Mattie in her arms and said, "Nathan what are you scared of?" Nathan looked at her and said, "Of losing you and Mattie to Lucas"

Nathan looked down and Brooke said, "Nate.. Look at me" he looked at her and she said, "Do you trust me?" Nathan nodded and Brooke said, "Then believe me when I tell you that this will never happen. You don't need to be afraid of that, okay? Never."

Nathan looked at Mattie and Brooke gave him to Nathan to hold and said, "you and Mattie are my everything, and nothing will ever change that" Nathan looked at her and said, "You are everything to me too, no matter what happens we'll be fine" Brooke kissed him and said, "You bet can your ass Hotshot" The three of them spent the rest of the day doing nothing but enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading.**

**Next update will be in a few days so the flashback can be over already, the only thing missing is Brooke and Haley talk.**

**Now please click below and Review! You know I love them! They make me smile so please do it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Hey Peeps!**

**So I'm back.. Hope you like this one. The flashback will be finally over and things are going to start getting really really good! =)**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

_STILL ON FLASHBACK_

Rachel came home and heard laughter in the living room, she went there and saw Brooke, Nathan and Mattie playing on the floor and said, "Honey I'm home" they looked and Brooke said, "Hi bitch" Rachel sat down with them and picked Mattie up and said, "And how's my favorite godson today?"

Brooke laughed and said, "He's great and you know that he's your only godchild right?" Rachel gave her the tongue, Nathan laughed and said, "So what will have for dinner tonight?" Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and said at the same time, "Pizza!"

Nathan laughed and said, "Okay, pizza it is then" he stood up and gave Brooke a kiss, Rachel looked at them and said, "Stop!" they looked at her and she said, "What's going on here!" Brooke and Nathan laughed and he said, "Nothing.. why?"

Rachel stood up and said, "Nothing my ass! Start talking now!" Brooke laughed and said, "All right calm down Slut.. well I did what you told me to and now we're together now" Rachel said, "You did? You are!" they nodded and she said, "Thank god! It's was about time already!"

Rachel looked at Mattie, who was in her arms and said, "I told you buddy didn't I? Your auntie here knows everything" Nathan and Brooke looked at her shaking their heads and Rachel said, "I'm happy for you two… and for me! If you excuse me, I have to call Jake and tell him he owes me fifty bucks!"

Nathan got Mattie from her arms and laughed and Brooke said, "You bet on us! And what have you been saying to my son?" Rachel laughed picking up her phone and said, "Of course I bet on you, duh! And of course I won, and what I say and don't say is between me and my godson"

Nathan looked at Mattie and said, "See buddy they're crazy" Brooke said, "Rachel!" Rachel ignored her and said on the phone, "Hello Jakey, guess what? You owe me fifty bucks Rock Star!" She walked towards her room talking with Jake and still ignoring Brooke.

Brooke turned to Nathan and said, "I can't believe they bet on us!" Nathan laughed and said, "Really? B. she is Rachel.. What you expected? I'm surprised with Jake" Brooke laughed and said, "I know! But that's not what I'm talking about, I mean she could have told me and I could have won some money too" Nathan laughed looked at Mattie, who was smiling and said, "You see the craziness we have to live with!"

They were eating pizza and Brooke said, "I talked to Haley" Rachel and Nathan looked at her and she continued, "She's coming here next week" Rachel said, "That's great, for how long?" Brooke said, "Not long enough, it's just a quick visit and then I think she's going to see Jake and Jenny"

Rachel laughed and said, "Ohh she is isn't she? They're another couple that is too blind to see what's in front of them" Nathan laughed and said, "Since when you became matchmaker Rach?" Rachel laughed and said, "It's not like that Nathan! I just see things that others don't"

Brooke laughed and said, "And I have to agree with this one! They so have something going on!" Nathan laughed and shook his head and Rachel said, "Wanna bet?" Brooke agreed and said, "Sure since I couldn't bet on my relationship I have to make money on the others" Nathan laughed, they looked at him and said together, "What!" he shook his head and said, "Nothing"

A week had passed and Brooke was home waiting for Haley, she had just put Mattie to sleep when Haley showed up. They hugged and Haley said, "I missed you Tigger" Brooke looked at her and said, "You have no idea Tutor-Girl". They sat dawn Haley told her all about the tour and the new songs and when she finished she said, "What about you, how are things around here?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Here..everything is great.." Haley smiled and said, "Brooke talk to me. What happened?" Brooke smiled and said, "Okay.. I have to tell you something.. well.. me and Nathan.." Haley laughed and said, "Are finally together?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Kind of..I wanted to talk to you first, you're my best friend and would never do that to you.." Haley laughed and said, "Brooke.. It's okay, really. I promise you. I knew it was a matter of time, I want you to be happy.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks Hales, but I still feel kind of weird about it.. If it's going to be weird for you please tell me, I don't want to lose you.." Haley interrupted her and said, "Tigger, you're my best friend, you're never going to lose me. And Brooke, me and Nathan are friends now, we love each other but we're not in love anymore.. I'm fine with you two been together, I promise"

Brooke smiled and said, "Okay.." Haley smiled and said, "So how are things between you two?" Brooke smiled and said, "Good.. Really good" Haley laughed and said, "I can see that by your smile, it's so good to see you like this Brooke.. You deserve this and so does he"

Brooke smiled and said, "I'm really happy Hales.. Finally. And by the way, you deserve it too" they smiled and stayed quiet and Haley looked at her and said, "they came to see me.." Brooke looked at her and said, "When?" Haley said "Last week, Peyton asked about you"

Brooke smiled and said, "How is she?" Haley said, "Good.. She's in college, she misses you" Brooke smiled and said, "that's good.. I miss her too.. but.. anyway, I'm glad that she's fine" Haley looked at her and said, "Lucas..he almost saw a picture of us with Mattie, Brooke you won't be able to hide it forever"

Brooke said, "I know Hales..I know, but I'll do it as long as I can. So did he ask something?" Haley said, "No.. he heard Peyton ask about you and Nathan, but he pretended not to listen.. he said nothing."

Brooke looked at her and said, "I was right there Haley, I'm right here, you know.. he always knew where I was and did nothing.." Haley nodded and said, "I know Brooke.. it's like I don't even know him anymore. We didn't even talk much.."

They both sighed and Haley said, "Okay.. enough with that, let's talk about something good" Brooke smiled and said, "Something good… So when are you going to see Jake and Jenny?" Haley laughed and said, "The day after tomorrow"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Brooke was lost in her thoughts and Haley said, "Hey! Brooke are you okay?" Brooke looked at her and said, "Yeah I am" Haley smiled and said, "I've been calling you a long time and didn't you heard me?" Brooke smiled and said, "Sorry.. I was thinking on how we got here.. I still can't believe how fast Mattie is gowning up"

Haley laughed and said, "Yeah.. I know what you mean, every time I see him it's like I've been away forever" they laughed, Deb joined them in the kitchen and said, "So everything here is organized?" Brooke laughed and said, "No.." Deb laughed and said, "I knew it.. Let me do the dishes"

Haley smiled and said, "I love ours little get together.. It's nice all of us in here.." Brooke laughed and said, "In the same city" they laughed and they heard Mattie laughing, Deb smiled and said, "He's looking every day more like you Brooke, even more when he smiles, dimples are just too cute"

Haley nodded and said, "Yes, he's all you, but the eyes.." Brooke looked at them and said, "Yeah I know, Nathan says that all the time, and the eyes are... are identical to Lucas's" Haley put her hands on Brooke's back and before she could say anything, they heard Nathan and Mattie laughing, Rachel went to them and said, "Brooke! Nathan is turning my godson against me!"

Deb, Haley and Brooke laughed and Rachel said, "It's funny guys! It's true, we have to do to separate those two!" Haley laughed and said, "Oh.. I just want to see you try to do that" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah Rach.. Sometimes I think Mattie loves him more than me, I think there's no way" Rachel said, "No! It must be way to do that! I'll think about it" And she went to the living room.

They girls stayed in the kitchen laughing and Deb said, "I think someone is jealous" Brooke laughed and said, "You have no idea" Haley smiled and said, "She's just making a scene.. She knows Mattie adores her.. It's just that him and Nathan have a strong bond"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. She loves making drama.. You know.. Nathan loves when we say that, another day he came to me saying that Mattie had start talking" Deb and Haley looked at her and said together, "Mattie talked!"

Brooke laughed and said, "No! It was only baby talk you know.. How he does it all the time, but Nathan was sure that was a really word" they laughed and Deb said, "You know Brooke I know I've said this before, but I'm really happy for you two.. And Mattie, you three look perfect together" Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you Deb, that means a lot"

Jenny sat in front of them in the kitchen and said, "Aunt Brooke, when are we going shopping?" Brooke had promised her that after the little get together they were going to the mall and Jenny couldn't wait anymore.

Haley laughed and said, "Brooke you're really turning her into a little Brooke" Brooke laughed and said, "So what's wrong with that?" Jenny laughed and said, "Yeah! I want to be just like auntie Brooke" Brooke picked her up and gave her a kiss, looked at Haley and said, "Did you heard that Hales?"

Haley laughed and said, "Yeah I did.. and now I'm a little jealous" Jenny laughed in Brooke's lap and said, "You're pretty awesome too aunt Haley! You're a Rock Star right Aunt Brooke?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah she is" Haley tickled her and said, "Well.. Jenny you're an amazing little girl too"

They went to the living room and Brooke said, "Rach are you coming to the mall with us?" Rachel stood up and said, "Of course! Let's go girls! I need new clothes!" Brooke went to Nathan and said, "We're going to the mall, if you need anything call me"

They kissed and Nathan said, "Okay babe. Me and Mattie will stay here and watch the game on TV" Brooke laughed, picked up Mattie and said, "Bye buddy. Be good to Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake" she kissed him and Nathan again and said, "love you my boys" Nathan smiled and said, "We love you too"

Jake looked at Brooke and said, "Davis! Take care of my daughter and don't shop too much. Every time I go out with her now is..Aunt Brooke would buy it for me or I have to have this daddy.." Everybody laughed and Brooke said, "Okay.. you got it Jakey and you take care of my boys"

Jake laughed and said, "Sure. Bye Jenny, behave okay" Jenny looked at him form Haley's arms and said, "I always behave myself daddy" they laughed and Nathan said, "Thank God I have Mattie" Jake laughed and said, "You don't know how lucky you are.. Jenny is not even her daughter and look at her.. Now imagine a little Brooke.."

They laughed and Brooke said, "Whatever you two.. You know you love me! We're going bye!" Deb said, "I'm not going shopping but I have to go too" they girls said their goodbye and left leaving Jake, Nathan, and Mattie at home. Jake looked at Nathan and said, "They're going to buy the whole mall, aren't they?" Nathan laughed and said, "Yes"

The girls got back from the mall full of shopping bags, they entered the apartment, laughing and chatting. Mattie was sleeping and Nathan and Jake were watching TV, they heard their voices and stood up, when they saw the bags Jake said, "Brooke! What did I tell you!"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Jake come on! I left a lot of things there, just be happy that it's just this. Could have been much worse" he looked at Nathan and said, "Nate, help me out here! look all at that!" Nathan laughed and said, "Jake, Jake, Jake.. You have so much to learn. There's no point in complaining if want they to buy less you have to go along, which I don't recommend, so just accept whatever comes"

Brooke smiled, kissed him and said, "I've trained so good babe, I'm so proud" Nathan laughed and put the bags on the couch, Rachel laughed and said, "Yes Jake, you know what I think, that you should spend more time here with us to see how things work" Jenny laughed and said, "Yeah daddy..I think a good idea"

They laughed and Jake said, "You think so too Hales?" Haley laughed and said, "Yeah Jake, I think you spending more time here will be good for everyone" Jake laughed and said, "So since everyone agrees.. okay"

Brooke looked at him and said, "what are you talking about?" Jake laughed and said, "I'm moving to NY" they all looked at him and said together, "What!" Jake smiled and said, "I was going to tell you later.. It was a surprise. I transferred to NYU and rented the apartment next door"

Brooke screamed and jumped on him and said, "Oh my God! This is perfect Jake! You are serious right?" Jake laughed and said, "Yeah B I am" Nathan hugged him and said, "Thank God man! I need more men around here" they laughed and Jenny said, "Are we going to live here now daddy?"

Jake looked at her and said, "Yes we are, is that okay with you?" Jenny laughed, jumped on Nathan's arms and said, "YAY! Did you hear that Uncle Nate? I'm going to live here near you!" Nathan laughed and said, "Yes I heard Jenny Penny" Rachel hugged Jake and said, "Took you long enough, but you finally realized it"

Jake laughed and said, "Realized what Rach?" Rachel smiled and said, "That you can't live without us" he looked at Haley smiled and said "Yeah.. I think you're right" Brooke and Rachel smiled and Jake hugged Haley and she said, "And now I don't need to go to two different places in my time off! We can all spend more time together!"

Brooke groaned and said, "Everything is perfect" Mattie woke up and started crying, Haley laughed and said, "Now everything is perfect" everyone laughed and Brooke picked Mattie up and said, "Hey little man, mommy is here" Mattie stopped crying and stared at her and she said, "Did you had fun with the guys?" Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah.. But we missed you, didn't we buddy?" they smiled and Brooke kissed Nathan.

Brooke, Rachel and Haley went to put the bags away in their rooms, they were sitting in Brooke's bed and Rachel said, "hey B, how are things with Nathan?" Brooke looked at her and said, "Fine, why?" Haley laughed and said, "That was you been subtle Rachel?" Rachel looked at her and said, "I don't know how to do this Hales, you said to not to go straight to the point.."

Brooke looked at them and said, "What's going on?" Rachel laughed and said, "We.. I mean Haley wants to know if you two had sex yet. I told her that you didn't because I know you, but she didn't believe me" Haley yelled, "Rachel!"

Brooke laughed and said, "And that was you trying to get on the subject as a normal person?" Rachel nodded, Brooke laughed and said, "You can't do that Rach" Rachel looked at Haley and said, "I told you! But anyway.. Just tell her already B"

Haley and Rachel looked at her and she said, "No, we didn't.. yet" Haley picked up the money from her bag and gave it to Rachel who said, "Thank you" Brooke said, "Haley! I can't believe you! And can you guys stop betting on my relationship!"

They laughed and Haley and said, "Sorry Tigger, but I didn't entered the last time.." Rachel laughed and said, "Come on Brooke.. We're just kidding around" Brooke shook her head laughing and Haley said, "So.. Why you guys didn't do it yet? You said you two were great.."

Brooke stood up and said, "We are.." Rachel said, "And he sleeps here practically every night" she grabbed Nathan's jacket that was on bed and showed it to them, Haley laughed, Brooke took the jacket from her and said, "I know, it's not like we don't want to okay.. God.. How I want him.."

Haley laughed and said, "Too much information Tigger, we got it. You want him" Brooke laughed and said, "But I don't want to mess this up.. So we're taking it slow" Rachel laughed and said, "Five months is not slow B, is very slow"

Haley laughed and said, "Brooke we just want to see you happy and you two are perfect together. You're not going to mess anything up" Brooke smiled and said "Thank you girls.. I think I needed a girl talk" Rachel laughed and said, "Now please do something.. The sexual tension is going to blow this apartment up" Brooke threw the pillow on her and they started laughing.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**So YAY! Jake is moving to NY! Next will be Haley! They all need to be close to each other!**

**More exciting things to come!**

**Now please Review! Until the next time guys! I'll try to be as fast as I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****– Hey! I'm back!**

**Hope you guys like this one.. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.. story alerts and story favorite! That means more than you know! So Thanks again.. and keep them coming.**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Nathan and Haley were in the living room talking and Jake said, "I can't believe that Jenny and Mattie are sleeping already. They must be really tired" Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah.. And you know that they'll wake up in the crack of dawn tomorrow right?"

They laughed and Haley said, "So maybe we should go to bed too" Brooke laughed and said, "By the way you two will sleep here right?"Jake and Haley agreed and Haley said, "If it's not a problem of course" Rachel and Brooke looked at each other laughed and Rachel said, "Like we're going to send you to a hotel! Of course you'll sleep here"

Brooke laughed and said, "It's no problem, you'll just have share a bed or someone sleeps on the couch" Jake smiled and said, "I don't mind.." Haley looked at him and said, "Don't be silly Jake, you'll not sleep well and you have to move your things tomorrow, we can share the bed" Jake smiled and said, "If you insist"

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, they both knew that if Haley wanted she could sleep with Rachel and let Jake have the bed. Brooke got up and said, "So now that it's all settle I'm going to bed.. Nate.." Nathan looked at her and said, "Yeah..I'm pretty tired too.."

They were walking to the bedroom and Rachel said, "And don't worry about Mattie, if he wakes up I take care of my godson" Brooke smiled and Rachel winked at her. They said their goodnight and entered the bedroom.

Jake stood up and said, "I'm going too, I'll check on the kids and go to bed" Haley looked at him and said, "You can go straight to bed Jake.. I check on them for you. I'm going to bed too, I'm exhausted" Jake smiled and said, "Thanks Hales.. See you tomorrow Rach".

Haley and Rachel went to Mattie's room to check on the kids, they were sleeping like two little angels. Rachel smiled and said, "Well.. good night Haley" Haley looked at her and said, "What? No, Rachel. Don't good night Haley me! What's going on?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Nothing Hales, stop been so paranoid" Haley laughed and said, "You have a bet on me don't you?" Rachel laughed and said, "Maybe.." Haley laughed and said, "I knew it! I don't even want to know what it is!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yeah right.. this innocent thing don't work anymore Hales.. like I said, have a good night Hales" Rachel closed her door before Haley could say anything, Haley shook her head, smiled and went to the bedroom.

Nathan jumped in bed as soon as he entered the bedroom and said, "Gosh I'm exhausted!" Brooke was in the bathroom changing her clothes, she went to the door and said, "Really?" Nathan looked at her, she was only wearing a bra and the buttons of her pants were open, he stayed frozen looking at her and she said, "Nate..?"

He smiled and said, "Sorry..It's that sometimes you just take my breath away" Brooke smiled showing her dimples and he stood up, went to her and said, "I love your smile" she went closer to him and said, "what else do you love?"

He kissed her neck and said, "I love your smell" he kissed the other side of the neck and said, "I love how you have no idea what you do to me" They kissed on the mouth, his hands were sliding down on her back and she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, they stopped kissing and he looked at her eyes and said, "I love everything about you"

Brooke smiled and said, "I love you so much, you have no idea" not breaking the eye contact he said, "I have a pretty good idea" they began kissing again, Nathan pushed her against the wall, they only interrupted the kiss when Brooke took off his shirt, he pulled her up, she wrapped her legs on his waist, he stepped back and they fell into bed.

Brooke was on top and began to kiss his neck and said, "I thought you were exhausted" Nathan smiled and said, "Nope.." he turned them over, now he was on top and said, "Never been more wake in my life.." Brooke laughed and said, "Good.. because you'll need energy to keep up with me."

Before Nathan could answer she began to kiss him again, Nathan undid her bra and Brooke took off his pants. Nathan was on top, they were kissing with more passion than ever before. Now they were only in their underwear, Nathan stopped to kiss, looked at her and said, "Are you sure? Because I don't mind going slow.."

Brooke kissed him and said, "I never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you Nate, I need you now" Nathan kissed her and said, "Good, because I'm dying here..I have to have you right now.." Brooke kissed him, he kissed her neck and went down to her breasts, belly and kept going down..

Haley entered the bedroom and saw a shirtless Jake looking for his shirt in his bag, Haley smiled and said, "Hey" Jake turned, looked at her and said, "Hey.. I can't find my shirt" Haley laughed and said, "If you had packed right you would" he laughed and said, "Funny.. HA! Found it"

He put the shirt and Haley smiled and said, "Jenny is sleeping like an angel" Jake smiled and said, "Good, thanks Hales.." he sat on the bed and Haley said, "No problem, anything for Jenny" Jake smiled and said, "Just for her? What about me?" Haley laughed and said, "And for you too. Better?" Jake smiled and said, "Much better.."

Haley went to change her clothes and they lay down to sleep. They were in silent for a while and Jake said, "Hales.. Are you still awake?" Haley said, "Yeah.. what's up?" Jake turned to her and said, "Nothing, I just can't sleep"

Haley turned and now they were looking at each and she said, "I can't either.. I can't believe that I have to leave tomorrow" Jake said, "Oh..yeah..tomorrow" Haley looked at him and said, "I'm already feeling homesick" Jake looked at her and said, "when you'll back?"

Haley said, "Don't know yet… my manager can't take anymore me asking when I'll get time off" Jake smiled and said, "I can imagine... but you're living your dream right?" Haley smiled and said, "Yeah, I think so… but I think I finally understand Nathan's decision on coming here instead of going to Duke.."

Jake smiled and said, "Sometimes the dreams are not exactly as we imagined them to be" Haley agreed and said, "Yeah.. There're more important things, I think I'm starting to see that" Jake looked at her and said, "What you mean?"

Haley looked at the ceiling and said, "Like me and Nathan.. Since I started this whole music thing was a constant fight. It was always music or him, and with him was basketball or me, we couldn't ever find a common ground. But with Brooke he didn't even gave a second thought, he saw what was more important and that was it. In the beginning I didn't really understood why it wasn't this way with us, but now I know.."

Jake looked at her and said, "Like it was with me and Jenny, I had no choice but fight for her.. not because it was the right thing to do.. but because I couldn't see my life without her.." Haley agreed and said, "Yeah… Sometimes things don't go exactly as we expect, I couldn't wait to go back to the tour.. now I can't wait to come back here"

Jake looked at her and said, "It's complicated.. but I know you'll figure out.. you always do. And if you ever I need anything I'm here" they looked at each other, Haley smiled and Jake kissed her.

They looked at each other, smiled and Haley said, "Thank you Jake.. and now you made things get even more complicated.." Jake laughed and said, "Sorry?" Haley smiled and said, "No, I'm not.."

She kissed him and said, "I wanted this for a long time now.." Jake smiled put his arms around her, she put her head on his chest and he said, "Me too Hales.. me too. And everything will be okay.. You'll see" He kissed her and they slept.

Mattie woke up early as usual, waking up Jenny that was sleeping in his room. Rachel went to his room and picked him up and said, "You know I just wake up this early for you right Mattie? You know I'm not a morning person buddy.. we have to teach you to sleep until a reasonable hour"

Jenny sat on the bed and said, "Good morning aunt Rach" Rachel looked at her and said, "Did Mattie woke you girly? You can go back sleep if you want" Jenny smiled and said, "No.. I'm not sleepy anymore, can I watch TV?" Rachel agreed and the three of them went to living room to watch TV.

Jenny wanted to see cartoons but Rachel put a rerun of ANTM, Mattie was having his bottle and Jenny said, "Aunt Rach, what it's for breakfast?" Rachel laughed and said, "Jen, you know your Aunt Rach right?"

Jenny nodded and Rachel said, "Did you ever saw me doing anything on the kitchen?" Jenny smiled and said, "No.." Rachel smiled and said, "That's right.. So let's wait for someone to wake up and make us breakfast" Jenny agreed and the two were watching TV.

Jake and Haley woke up, Jake looked at her and said, "Hales.. last night.. what that meant?" Haley smiled and said, "I don't know Jake.. I just know that I don't regret it" Jake smiled and said, "Well, good.. me neither. And I want more"

Haley laughed and said, "Me too" they kissed and Haley laughed and Jake said, "what?" Haley still laughing said, "Brooke and Rachel have a bet going and I'm pretty sure it's about us" Jake laughed and said, "I should've known.. I saw how they looked at each other last night. What do we do now?"

Haley laughed and said, "Nothing, I just want to know what the bet was about" Jake laughed and open the door to leave the room and Haley said, "Jake" he looked at her and she said, "What about Jenny? What are we going to say to her?"

Jake smiled and said, "The truth, she adores you Hales and she'll see that something is going on. She has been spending a lot of time with Brooke and Rachel" Haley laughed and Jake said, "I'm serious Hales.. You'll see" Haley nodded and said, "Right..Okay Jake" she opened the door and he said, "you will see" and they went into the living room.

Nathan was awake for a while now but he couldn't stop smiling and staring at Brooke, who was still asleep in his arms. He was watching her sleep and thought, "I can't believe this is really happening, is too perfect" And Brooke said with her eyes closed, "If you keep staring at me like that I can't sleep"

Nathan laughed and said, "How did you knew that I was awake?" Brooke settled back into his arms and said, "Because I know you and your breathing changed" Nathan smiled, kissed he head and said, "Good morning beautiful" she smiled and said, "Morning babe, and thanks for last night, it was amazing"

Nathan smiled and said, "Yes it was.. and we'll have a lot more nights like that.. The rest of our lives of nights like that.." Brooke smiled and said, "You're so cheesy babe.. but I love you anyway" Nathan laughed and said, "Well.. you do that to me, I can't stop smiling.. I want to stay this way forever.."

Brooke smiled and said, "I know.. me too. Everything is so perfect, sometimes I can't believe this is really happening.." Nathan laughed and said, "I was just thinking that" they smiled, kissed and Nathan said, "How about we go have breakfast, I'm starving"

Brooke said, "Me too and we'll need the energy for more nights like this" Nathan laughed and Brooke got up and went to the bathroom and said, "I have take a shower first" Nathan looked at her, she was wrapped in the sheet, he had never seen anything more beautiful, she looked at him and said, "Want to join me?" she dropped the sheet on the floor, Nathan laughed and said, "Like you need to ask.." he jumped out of bed, grabbed her and pulled her to the bathroom.

Jake and Haley came in the living room and saw Rachel, Mattie and Jenny watching TV, and Haley said, "Good Morning!" Jake said it too and went to kiss Jenny, and Rachel said, "Thank God you guys woke up! We're starving!"

Haley laughed and said, "Rach one day you'll have to learn how to make at least a breakfast" Rachel looked at her and said, "Well.. That day is not today, please Jakey" Jake laughed and Jenny said, "Please daddy! I'm hungry" Jake looked at them and said, "Okay, okay, I'm going"

Jenny and Rachel high five each other and Rachel said, "Thanks Jakey" Haley laughed and Jake said, "I told you.. Jenny is a mini Brooke/Rachel" they laughed and Jake went to the kitchen.

Haley said, "I'll help you Jake.." they were in the kitchen laughing and making the breakfast, Jenny stood up on the couch, looked at them and said, "What's going on with you two?" Haley and Jake looked at her and Haley said, "What you mean Jen?"

Jenny smiled and said, "You're acting weird, almost like Aunt Brooke and Uncle Nate" when she said that Rachel got up with Mattie in her arms and said, "Oh My God! I knew it! Jenny I can't believe you noticed before me, good job girly!"

Jenny laughed and Jake and Haley looked at each other and Jake said, "I told you so!" Haley nodded and said, "How is this possible! Jen how old are you again?" Jenny laughed and said, "Almost four.. but Aunt Brooke and aunt Rach say that age is just a number!" Rachel laughed and said, "That's right Jen" Haley and Jake just laughed.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading Guys!**

**Now Please Review! ****You just have to click below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and everything! ****Keep them coming please!**

**Hope you like this one! Drama is coming so stay tune guys!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

They were all still laughing when Brooke and Nathan showed up and Brooke said, "Good morning happy family! What's going on?" Mattie heard her voice and reached for her. Rachel gave Mattie to Brooke and said, "Nothing…just Jenny showing that she learned everything the we taught her"

Haley laughed and Nathan said, "What?" Brooke looked at Haley and Jake and said, "Oh my God! You two! Finally" Rachel nodded smiling and Jake laughed and said, "And I'm moving next door! Oh God.." they laughed and Nathan said, "I still don't get it"

Brooke laughed and said, "Babe, Jake and Haley are together" Nathan looked at them and said, "Oh.." he looked at Jake and said, "If a Chris Keller knocks on your door punch first and ask questions later"

Haley yelled, "Nathan!" Nathan looked at her and said, "What? You know I hate the guy" they laughed and Haley shook her head and Jake said, "Got it Nate.. Thanks" Nathan smiled and Jenny said, "Is the breakfast ready? I'm hungry" Haley laughed and said, "Yes girly, come on let's eat"

They all sat down to have breakfast, Brooke sat next to Nathan with Mattie and ate a piece of his pancakes, he looked at her and said, "hey get your own" She smiled and said, "But yours are better" He smiled and gave her another piece and they kissed. Rachel looked at them and said, "It was about time you two!"

Brooke laughed and said, "Rach.. later.." Haley laughed and said, "I don't know how we can still live together" they laughed and Jake said, "This time I'm the one who didn't get it" Rachel laughed and said, "You guys are so clueless"

Jake said, "Just because we don't talk just by looking at each other doesn't mean we're clueless Rachel" They laughed and Rachel said, "Whatever Jake.. it's that Brooke and Nathan finally.." Haley interrupted her and said, "Rachel! The kids are here"

She looked at Jenny, who was eating her cereal next to Jake, and Jenny said, "What?" Haley said, "Nothing honey" Rachel laughed and said, "Oh, sorry. I forgot" Jake shook his head and said, "It's okay.. I get it now" they laughed and continued eating breakfast together.

Brooke and Mattie were in the Victoria Secret's office, Brooke was working on some sketches and waiting for Rachel to get back from the meeting. Rachel entered the room and Mattie went running up to her, she picked him up and said, "Hey Mattie, having fun?" Mattie laughed and showed his new toy car to her and said, "Vrrooom"

Rachel laughed and said, "That's a cool car buddy, but can you say auntie Rach" Mattie smiled said, "No!" Brooke and Rachel laughed and Rachel said, "Come on Buddy auntie Rach" Brooke said, "Rach he's not going to say auntie Rach, he's going to say mama first"

Rachel laughed and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it! Right Mattie.. say auntie Rach" Mattie laughed and said, "No! Vrooom" They laughed and Rachel said, "Okay we try again later" She put him down and he started to play with his car again.

Brooke and Rachel sat down and Brooke smiled and said, "Soo.. How was the meeting!" Rachel smiled and said, "Hmm ..It was good" Brooke said, "Good? That's all you have to say! Come on Rach I'm dying here!"

Rachel smiled and said, "It was great! They love the designs and all our new ideas..and" Brooke looked at her and Rachel yelled "They will help us open our store! Our own brand! Our own store!"

Brooke said, "OMG!" They looked at each other and started to jump and yell. They hugged and Brooke said, "I can't believe it! We did it! How it's going to be? We have to find a place.." Rachel smiled and said, "They already have the space that is amazing by the way, they showed me the pictures.. They want a meeting with both of us tomorrow to close the deal"

Brooke smiled and said, "Oh God! I'm so excited!" Rachel smiled and said, "Me too! I told you we were going to make this happen!" they smiled and Brooke picked Mattie up and said, "Hey Buddy! Mommy and Aunt Rach are going to open a store! YAY!" Mattie laughed and clapped his hands.

Brooke and Mattie were going home when Brooke decided to visit Nathan in practice and tell him the good news. Nathan was on the court and the coach was talking with all the players so Brooke went to the bleachers with Mattie. Brooke was keeping Mattie distracted so that he couldn't see Nathan and disturb the practice when Mattie heard the basketball. Nathan heard him and looked up and saw them, Brooke smiled and waved and Nathan signaled for her to go to him.

Brooke and Mattie went down to the court and Mattie sped off toward Nathan who picked him up. Brooke smiled and said, "He was getting a little restless up there" Nathan laughed and said, "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah. Everything is great, I just wanted come, surprise you and tell you the news, when you are done here?" Nathan laughed and said, "Now." Mattie was restless in his arms wanting to play with the ball, Nathan looked at him and said, "Hey buddy, yeah that's the ball.. Want to play?" Nathan grabbed the ball and went to play with Mattie and Brooke stood there smiling and watching her two favorite boys.

Nathan went change his clothes, Mattie and Brooke stayed at the court waiting for him, Brooke was talking to Mattie as if he understood everything she said, Nathan smiled and said, "B., you know he don't understand a thing you're talking about right?" Brooke smiled and said, "Sure he does! Right baby? We talk all the time"

Nathan laughed and said, "I love you, you know that" Brooke kissed him and said, "Love you too Hotshot" Nathan laughed and Brooke said, "What?" Nathan said, "Nothing.. It's just that the guys saw you and how hot you are.. now I'm like the king" Brooke laughed and said, "Boys are so easy.. So it's like high school all over again.."

Nathan smiled and said, "Kind of.. Only better, because in high school I didn't have you or Mattie" Brooke smiled and he said, "So what's the news?" Brooke smiled and said, "We're opening our own store! Rachel went to the meeting and said they loved everything!"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Seriously? Brooke that's amazing" Brooke said, "We're have another meeting tomorrow to close the deal but yeah! We're doing this! Clothes over Bros is finally going to happen!" Nathan smiled and said, "B. I'm so proud of you! You deserve it!"

Brooke smiled and Nathan said, "Let's get out of here! I'm going to skip the rest of the day and we're going to have some fun!" Brooke smiled and said, "Sounds perfect! What do you think Mattie?" Mattie smiled and threw himself to Nathan's arms.

A few months had passed, Brooke and Rachel had open Clothes over Bros and it was doing better than expected, it was really a success. Brooke and Rachel were being increasingly recognized by the fashion world, but always trying the best to keep their private lives out private.

Nathan was playing better than ever and the only thing he didn't like was the away games, he missed Brooke and Mattie, who was growing up more and more each day and started to realize what was happening and every time Nathan grabbed a bag to leave he started to cry.

Haley and Jake were doing great, the long distance thing wasn't easy but they were coping with it. Jenny loved that they were together and was getting smarter and more like the girls every day, which they loved and Jake was a little worried about that.

It was Saturday and they were all together in the apartment, Jake was on the couch with Haley said, "You guys know what I don't understand?" Everyone looked at him and he said, "why do we always hang out in here, my apartment is next door!" they laughed and Rachel said, "Jake, it's very simple. It's because you don't know how to be a host and we do!"

They laughed and started discussing who were the better host. Jenny was watching the movie and Mattie was playing alone with his ball, he threw it and ended up in the top shelf. They were all talking and not listening to Mattie who was trying to get their attention.

Brooke and Nathan were standing in front of Jake, Haley and Rachel who were sitting on the couch, they were laughing, Rachel had just slapped Jake, when Mattie yelled, "Mama!" They all stopped and looked at him without saying anything and he yelled again, "Mama!"

They all smiled and Brooke picked him up and said, "That's right little man! I'm your mama!" Brooke was crying, Rachel and Haley went to Mattie and started to kiss him, Jake and Nathan laughed and Brooke said, "Guys he said Mama!"

Nathan went to them and said, "Way to go buddy!" Mattie threw himself to Nathan's arms and said, "Dada!" They all looked at each other in shock and Rachel said, "Did he say what I think he said?" Haley and Jake nodded smiling and Mattie said, "Dada! Ball! Ball!"

Brooke said, "Oh my God! I have to sit down!" Jake laughed and Rachel said, "My godson is talking!" Nathan just stayed looking at Mattie in his arms and Mattie said again, "Dada ball!" Haley smiled and said, "Now he won't stop. Just like his mommy!" They laughed and Brooke said, "Hey! You're lucky that I'm still in shock that my son is talking!"

Jenny stood up and said, "Guys what's going on? I'm trying to watch TV" Haley put Jenny in her lap and said, "Mattie is talking Jen! Isn't that great!" Jenny smiled and said, "I already knew that, he talks to me all the time, and he wants the ball that he threw up there"

Nathan went with Mattie and got the ball, Mattie smiled and said, "Ball" Everyone was amazed, Brooke looked at jenny and said, "Hey Jen how long has he been talking to you?" Jenny smiled and said, "I don't know two days.. I've teaching him. Want to see it?"

They nodded still a little shocked, Nathan put Mattie down, Jenny went up to him and said, "Mattie, Who I am?" Mattie smiled and said, "Jen! Jen!" The girls said together, "Awww" Nathan and Jake smiled, and Jenny said, "who is this?" she pointed to Rachel and Mattie said, "Rachie"

Rachel put her and on her chest and said crying, "He knows my name.." they smiled and Brooke couldn't be more amazed by her little boy. Jenny pointed to Haley and said, "And that?" Mattie smiled and said, "Aley!"

Haley smiled and said, "That has to be the cutest thing I ever heard" they smiled and Jenny pointed at Jake and said, "And that one Mattie?" Mattie said, "Akey" Jenny looked to the adults and said, "See? I taught him"

Brooke smiled and said, "I can't believe he's actually talking!" Mattie and Jenny went back to play with their toys and they went to the kitchen, Nathan smiled and said, "I know, it's so amazing" Rachel smiled and said, "I've always said that my godson was a genius"

They laughed and Jake said, "Jenny said he talked to her before so what was his first word?" Haley said, "Let's find out. Jenny come here really quick" Jenny went over to them and Haley said, "Jenny do you remember when he started talking?"

Jenny smiled and said, "A few days.. I think. I've been teaching him for a long time more time. I did something wrong?" Brooke smiled and said, "No Jenny. Of course not. You're the best cousin ever." Jenny smiled and said, "I'm older, so I have to teach him things right?"

Jake smiled and said, "That right baby girl! But one more thing, what was the first word he said?" Jenny smiled and said, "Mama and then he said dada. I was showing him some pictures."

They smiled and Jenny returned to play. Rachel looked at Brooke and that said, "He said dada.." Nathan looked at her and said, "Yeah.. dada.." Nathan looked at them and said, "How are we going to tell him that I'm not his dada?"

They all looked at each other and before anyone could say anything Mattie came crying and saying, "Dada! Dada!" Nathan picked him up and he stopped crying. Mattie put his head on Nathan's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

Brooke smiled and said, "I don't think we have to say anything, because you're his dada. He loves you and he doesn't want anyone else.. I don't want anybody else to be his daddy. When the time comes we explain everything to him.."

Haley agreed and said, "I think so too, you don't have to explain anything to him now. And the truth is that you are his father" Rachel and Jake nodded and Rachel said, "It's more than proved that father is the one that raises you, not the one that just provide the sperm" they looked at her and smiled and Brooke said, "Well said Rach"

Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks.. anyway, he's still little wait until he's older and tell everything" Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "What do you think?" Nathan looked at Mattie sleeping in his arms and said, "I'm his father"

They smiled, Brooke said, "Yes you are" they kissed and Rachel said, "Let me put him in bed for you" she went to pick Mattie from Nathan but Mattie started to cry and clung to Nathan who said, "It's okay Rach, I take him" Nathan went to put Mattie to bed and Jake said, "Wow! What a night!"

They smiled and Brooke said, "Yeah! Tomorrow I have to call Deb and tell her" Rachel smiled and said, "She'll go crazy! Especially when she hear what he's calling Nathan" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah I bet.."

Haley smiled and said, "You're happy that he called Nathan dada aren't you?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah I am, I always thought about it and was scared of what would happen, I still am.. I'll have to explain everything to him one day. But when I heard him calling Nathan dada I was as happy as when I heard him calling me mama"

They smiled and Nathan showed up and said, "I'm scared to B. but it'll be okay, I love that little boy like he was mine because for me he is. And when we explain to him one day he will understand" Brooke hugged him, and Haley said, "It's going to be okay, and besides we're all here, we'll do it together"

Jake smiled and said, "So how did you feel hearing him calling you dada?" Nathan smiled and said "It was the best night of my life" they smiled and Rachel said, "So since tonight is the night for surprises anyone has more news to share? Now it's the time" They laughed and Haley said, "Actually… I have one"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So what's Haley news? Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Lucas will show up soon.. maybe on the next one.. let's see..**

**Review please! Pleaseeee I love them! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the love.. I love the reviews so keep them coming please!**

**Hope you like this one! =)**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

They all looked at Haley and said Brooke, "Are you pregnant?" Jake said, "You what!" Haley laughed and said, "No! And how could I be pregnant if we still haven't done anything Jake" Jake smiled and said, "Oh Yeah" Haley smiled and said, "But good to know your reaction"

Rachel laughed hit his head and said, "Idiot" Nathan laughed and shook his head and Brooke said, "What is it then Hales?" Haley looked at them and said, "You guys know how I'm feeling about my career situation.." they agreed and she said, "So I talked to Bob, my manager, it wasn't an easy conversation, but I got what I wanted"

Jake looked at her and said "And what is that?" Haley smiled and said, "I'm moving to NY! I'll live here and I'm taking a little break from sing.. Bob talk to some guys he knows around here they have a studio so I can go there and record from here whenever I want.."

Brooke and Rachel hugged her and Jake smiled and said, "When are you moving here?" Haley looked at him and said, "Today. My things are on their way..one problem though, I'm not homeless" before Brooke say anything Jake said, "What? Of course not! You're coming to live with me"

Haley smiled and said, "I guess I not homeless anymore" they kissed Rachel and Brooke groaned with joy, Nathan got some drinks and said, "This calls for a toast" they smiled and toasted. Nathan hugged Haley and she said, "Thank you"

Nathan looked at her and said, "for what?" She smiled and said, "for showing me what is truly important in life" Nathan smiled and said, "Welcome. But you didn't need my help Hales.." Brooke looked at everyone and said, "I can't believe that we are all living in the same city! And in the same building!"

They laughed and Rachel said, "Sometimes things really work out" Haley laughed and said, "now we just need to find Rachel a boyfriend" they laughed and Rachel said, "I can find my own men thank you very much" they laughed and Brooke said, "I'm having my doubts these days" Rachel slap her arm and said, "Bitch" they laughed and Brooke said, "I love you too Slut"

They were all in the couch talking, Mattie and Jenny had fell asleep, Haley was lying down on Jake's lap and Jake said, "Well guys it was a great night, full of great news, but I guess I better go, Jenny is sleeping already and this one is almost there" Haley smiled and said "Yeah.. I'm pretty tired" Brooke and Rachel smiled to each other and Brooke said, "Jake, you can leave Jenny here, Nathan can put her in Mattie's room.. tomorrow we'll have breakfast together anyway"

Jake nodded and said, "If there is no problem..come on Hales" they left, Rachel Brooke smiled and Brooke said, "Nate can you take Jenny and Mattie to bed please" Nathan nodded and said, "Yeah..I'll wait for you in the bedroom" he kissed her and took the kids.

Rachel put the glasses in the kitchen and said, "I bet that tomorrow those two will show up all happy" Brooke laughed and said, "Me too. And Haley was right, we have to find you a boy Rach.. a good one"

Rachel laughed and said, "Whatever you say B. I told you I can find my own men.." Brooke smiled and said, "I just want to help" They smiled and Rachel said, "I know.." they said good night and went to their room.

Brooke entered her room and saw a shirtless Nathan in bed and said, "You're very sexy Nathan Scott" he smiled and said, "No… you're sexy Brooke Davis" she laughed, changed clothes and joined him in bed. She settled back in her favorite place, in his arms with her head on his chest and said, "Today was pretty perfect, wasn't it? I still can't believe that Mattie is talking"

Nathan smiled and said, "Yes it was.." Brooke looked at him and said, "Hey, stop worrying about the future, it'll be alright, you'll see" Nathan kissed her and said, "how did you know I was thinking about that?"

She chuckled and said, "how many times I have to tell you, I know you better than you think" Nathan smiled and said, "And I know you, so you can stop saying that to try to convince yourself, let's just take one day at a time" Brooke smiled and said, "I love you" Nathan smiled and said "I love you too, more than anything".

Haley and Jake entered the apartment and went straight to bedroom, they lay down to sleep and Jake said, "I can't believe you're moving here" Haley laughed and said, "I know! I'm so happy.. it's all I wanted.. to live here with you and Jenny" Jake smiled kissed her and said, "Me too.. And I didn't have to beg you to stay more this time"

Haley laughed and said, "I love when you beg.. I bet we can think on another thing.." Haley smiled, Jake kissed her, took off her blouse and said, "Let's see who will end up begging this time" Haley smiled and kissed him.

Mattie woke up, stood up in his crib and saw Jenny sleeping on the bed in front of him and said, "Jen! Jen!" Jenny woke up looked at him and said, "Mattie! Aunt Rach is right we have to teach you to sleep until later" Mattie stretched his arms to her and said, "I out!"

Jenny laughed and said, "You want to get out? Okay" She went up to him and helped him out and said, "And what now?" Mattie grabbed his ball on the floor and said, "Dada!" Jenny took his hand and went to Brooke and Nathan's bedroom. Jenny opened the door and said, "Go ahead, I'll watch TV in the living room okay?" Mattie smiled and entered his parents room.

Nathan and Brooke were sleeping, Brooke as always with her head in his chest and Nathan had his arm wrapped around her, Mattie went to Nathan and said, "Dada, ball!" Nathan stirred, Mattie nudged him and said, "Dada! Ball!" Nathan woke up and said, "Buddy what you doing here?"

Mattie smiled and said, "Dada!" Brooke woke up and said, "what's going on?" She saw Mattie and said, "Hey little man!" Mattie saw her and said, "Mama!" Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "How did he get here?"

Nathan said, "I have no idea babe" He picked up Mattie and put him in the bed with them, Brooke tickle and kissed him, he laughed and she said, "did he climbed out of the crib?" Nathan laughed and said, "Maybe.. hey Buddy how did you get out of the crib?"

Mattie was playing with the ball and said, "Jen!" Brooke and Nathan laughed and Nathan said, "And why did you wake her up mister?" Mattie gave him the ball and said, "Ball! Me Dada!" Brooke lay back laughing and said, "Babe his so your child! I'm going back sleep now! You go play ball with him"

Nathan laughed and said, "Oh no! If I have to wake up so do you! Mattie wake mom up buddy!" Mattie jumped on her and said, "Mama! Mama!" Brooke laughed and started tickling him, and they stayed playing in bed.

Jake woke up smiling and with Haley in his arms, he kissed her, she woke up and said, "Good morning Jagielski" Jake smiled and said, "Good morning James, how did you sleep?" Haley smiled and said, "It was the best night of my life"

Jake looked at her and said, "Mine too.. So are you hungry? Breakfast?" Haley settled back in bed and said, "Yes please! Jenny must be up by now too! Let's go!" Jake kissed her and said, "In five minutes" Haley laughed and kissed him.

Jenny was watching television on the couch, Brooke sat next to her and said, "Good morning Jenny" Jenny kissed her cheek and said, "Good morning Aunt B, Mattie found you?" Jenny laughed and Brooke said, "Yes he did. Thank you so much girly" Jenny laughed and said, "He is your son, isn't he?"

Brooke laughed and said, "You're too smart for your own good Jenny Jagielski" they laughed and Jenny said, "where is he?" Brooke laughed and said, "With Nathan, they were driving me crazy so I came to stay with you. Rachel is still sleeping?"

Jenny nodded and said, "Yeah.. Mattie didn't wake her, so she will wake up around lunch time" Brooke laughed and said "Next time take him to her room" Jenny agreed and Brooke said looking at TV, "What are you watching?"

Jenny looked at her and said, "Grey's anatomy rerun" Brooke laughed and said, "You know you're not supposed to watch that" Jenny smiled and said, "I wanted to see McDream aunt B. you know you want to see him too" Brooke laughed and said, "Okay just don't tell you dad"

Jenny laughed and nodded and Brooke said, "Speaking in which, where is he? I'm hungry!" Jenny said, "I don't know.. sleeping" Jake and Haley entered the apartment and Jake said, "Brooke Davis is that you? What are you doing up already?"

Jenny changed the channels and Jake said, "You two better not be watching Grey's Anatomy! You know the rules Brooke" Haley laughed and Brooke said, "Jeez Jakey relax.. I know" Jenny said, "Yeah daddy, it's cartoons"

Haley laughed and said, "So.. why are you already up B?" Brooke smiled and said, "My son woke up this one here and she took him to my room where he woke me up" they laughed and Haley said, "Wow you guys had a busy morning here" Brooke said, "Yes.. and now I'm hungry so Jakey can you please make breakfast for your little sister here!"

Jake laughed and said, "Yeah.. just because I know how cranky you get when you are hungry" Haley laughed and said, "not only when she is hungry" Brooke gave Haley the tongue and they laughed.

Jake laughed and said, "I bet Rach is still asleep, but where are Mattie and Nate?" Brooke smiled and said, "Playing in the bedroom" Jenny grabbed a strawberry from the plate and said, "I'll go call them, but I won't be the one waking up aunt Rach"

They laughed and Haley said, "who you'll wake up grumpy?" they looked at each other and Jake said, "I think it's better to let her sleep" they laughed and nodded. Jenny, Mattie and Nathan came and sat with them, Jake was still making pancakes and Jenny said, "Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

They all looked at her and Jake said, "What did you do Brooke?" Brooke laughed and said, "Me? Nothing" Jake looked at her and said, "whenever she comes with that 'daddy can I ask you a question' thing it has something to do with you." Brooke laughed and said, "But I didn't do anything this time. I think.."

Brooke looked at Haley and said "Did I?" Haley laughed and said, "I don't know, maybe" they laughed and Jenny said, "Daddy! Can I ask?" Jake looked at her and said, "Okay. What's the question?"

Jenny smiled and said, "I know that aunt Rach is Mattie godmother.. so do I have one too?" Jake smiled and said, "Oh.. Actually no kiddo.. Sorry. But with the whole thing with your mom.. I mean Nikki.. I didn't think about it, why?"

Jenny looked at him and said, "It's okay.. but can I have one now? Because I want Aunt Brooke! She is like your sister right, which is another thing I don't understand" they laughed and Jake said, "Of course she can.. what do you say B?" Brooke smiled and looked at Jenny and said, "That's nothing I want more girly! I'd love to be your godmother!"

Jenny jumped into her lap and they hugged, Jake looked at her and said, "So what's it that you don't understand?" Jenny said, "Oh.. yes.. we were at school and we had to draw and talk about our family and mine was different from everyone else's. Why is that?"

The adults looked at each other and Haley said, "Well Jenny.. not every family is like one another.. but that's not a bad thing" Nathan looked at Jake and said, "How are we going to explain everything?" Jenny said, "But mine is the most different one, even our last names are different, no one understood anything"

They looked at each other trying to find a way to explain to Jenny and Jake said, "Okay baby girl.. why don't you tell us what you said to them?" Jenny looked to them and said, "Well, I said that you're my dad and that who had no mom because she was a crazy bitch that left and.." Jake interrupted her and said, "Brooke!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Sorry, but it's true. And Jenny I told you to stop listen to my conversations and to not repeat the things I say. Didn't I?"Jenny looked at her and said, "Oh yeah.. our secret.. sorry aunt B" They laughed and Jake shook his head and said, "We'll talk about this later Davis.. go on Jen"

Jenny said, "Then I told them about my Aunt Brooke, my cousin Mattie, Uncle Nate, Aunt Rach, Grandma Deb and Haley. But they didn't understand.. so I told them that you and Aunt Brooke were like brother and sister, that uncle Nate was her boyfriend and aunt Rach was the crazy one.."

Brooke laughed at Jenny's explanation and said "Jen why did you say that your dad and I were brother and sister?" Jenny smiled and said, "Well.. they were saying how brothers/sisters were like and that's how you two are like.. you fight, always protect each other and you love each other.. is that wrong? Am I in trouble?"

Jake smiled at Brooke and said, "No Jen you're not. And I guess you're right we're like brother and sister" Brooke smiled and Nathan said, "I never realized how confused we were" they laughed and Jake said, "So that's it Jen?" Jenny looked at him and said, "Can Uncle Nate be my godfather?"

Nathan smiled and said, "Of course Jenny Penny" Jake smiled and said, "I'll set everything up.. anything else Jen?" Jenny nodded Brooke looked at her and said, "what's up Jen? You can say anything you want.." Jenny looked at her and said, "A mean girl said that my family wasn't a real one and I had no mom"

Brooke hugged her and said, "Jen, she's wrong.. we're a family, we're more a family than most families out there. We all love each other and love you.. don't listen to her okay" Jenny smiled and said, "I know, I told her that and that she was stupid, and I that have a mom, and her clothes were ugly just like her"

They laughed and Jake said, "Jenny you know you can't say these things, and yes you have a mother, even though she is crazy bitch" Brooke laughed and said, "Jake!" Jake laughed and said, "Sorry, but like you said it's true" Brooke looked at Nathan and he said, "And just think that we'll have to go through it all again to explain for Mattie"

Brooke sighed and said, "Thank goodness we have a few years" they laughed and Jenny said, "I wasn't talking about that crazy..Hmm. that mom.. I was talking about Haley"

Everyone stayed quiet and staring at Haley and Jake and Jenny said, "She is like my mom right? You are dating, she is living with us and I want her to be my mom!" Haley and Jake looked at each other, Haley looked at Jenny and said, "I'd love to be your mom"

Jenny jumped in her arms and said, "I love you mommy" Haley and Brooke started to cry, Jake and Nathan smiled and Haley said, "I love you too girly" Jake looked at Jenny and said, "Okay are you done with the questions?" Jenny smiled at Haley's lap and said, "Yes! Oh and I forgot my teacher send you a note, she wants to talk to you"

Brooke laughed and said "After all of that I'm not surprised" Jake laughed and nodded, they were clean the kitchen after the breakfast and Rachel came in and said, "Good morning crazy family, what did I miss?" they laughed and Mattie said, "Crazy!" They laughed even more and Rachel stayed there looking at them and not understanding anything.

Jenny and Mattie were playing in the living room and they were in the kitchen telling Rachel what happened when she was sleeping, they had finished telling her and she said, "Wow! You miss a lot you when you decide to sleep in a little" they laughed and Haley said, "A little? Rach it's almost lunchtime"

Rachel laughed and said, "whatever, but now it's all good?" They nodded and Nathan said, "Yes.. until we have to explain everything again to Mattie" they laughed, Brooke looked at Jake with a serious face and said, "Jake.." Jake saw her face and said, "B what happened?"

They looked at her and she said, "can I talk to you in my room?" Jake agreed, Brooke looked at them and said, "We'll be right back" they entered the room and Jake said, "B." Brooke sat down and said, "All of that made me think.. Jenny ever ask you about Nikki?"

Jake looked at her and said, "I know what you are thinking B, and you don't need to worry about Mattie when it's time you will know what to say and he'll understand" Brooke looked at him and stayed quiet and Jake said, "No one knows about what happened right? The night of the party.. when you went to see me in Savannah."

Brooke said, "No.. just you, if Rachel knew she would kill him, Nathan I don't even want to think what he would do.. and Hales.." Jake hugged her, she started crying and he said, "B. you have to calm down okay.. everything will be alright.. I promise"

Brooke stopped crying and said, "thank you Jake… for everything" Jake smiled and said, "That's what Big brothers are for right" Brooke smiled and said, "You're only 4 months older" Jake smiled and said, "I'm is older than you.."

They laughed a little and Jake said, "how did you keep it from them?" Brooke said, "I don't know, I think it is because I'm not actually lying.. I just didn't told them.. and we don't talk about that night so.." Jake looked at her and said, "Brooke you have to tell them" Brooke said, "I know.. and I will.. when the time is right"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**So.. Haley is moving to NY! YAY**

**What happened with Brooke that only Jake knows?**

**Rachel is finally going to find a man! Yay for her!**

**Lucas shows up in NY.. Peyton and Karen finally make appearance.**

**Stay tune for some drama! Now please REVIEW! Pretty please! =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to travel and didn't have the time!**

**But I'm back now! Yay! So here you go.. enjoy!**

**BTW: Thanks for all the reviews as always! I love them! =)**

**Disclaimer:****I sadly do not own One Tree Hill!**

**

* * *

**

Nathan, Haley and Rachel were in the living room waiting for Brooke and Jake come back and Haley said, "What happened?" Nathan said, "I don't know Hales, but I'm not liking any of this, I know Brooke and the face she made.. It's serious"

Rachel looked at them and said, "Whatever it is we'll know in time" Rachel had never really worry when Brooke did things like this, she knew Brooke well enough to know that she needed space and time to think about things. And with time she always went to her, now would not be different.

Rachel was flipping through a magazine and yelled, "OMG!" Nathan and Haley looked at her and she said, "Brooke and I are in the magazine! Two whole page about us!" Brooke and Jake came in the room, Rachel saw her and pulled her to the couch and said, "Look at this"

Brooke looked and yelled, "We're in the magazine? OMG" They started laughing and Haley joined them to see the magazine. Jake sat down smiling and Nathan said, "Jake" Jake looked at him and said, "When she is ready she will talk to you Nate, don't worry" Nathan half smiled and said, "Too late" Jake smiled and said, "You really love her, don't you?" Nathan smiled and said, "More than anything".

Jenny was now five years old and Mattie two almost three, basketball season was coming to an end and Nathan couldn't wait to stay home more, Jake and Haley were happier than ever and Brooke and Rachel were getting more famous every passing day.

Brooke and Mattie were at the new Clothes over Bros building in Brooke's office waiting for Jake to drop Jenny from school. Brooke looked at Mattie playing on the floor and said, "Hey buddy, do you think Jenny's teacher sent another note? Your uncle Jake is going to kill me"

Mattie laughed and said, "Mommy in trouble" Brooke laughed and said, "Big trouble little man" Mattie laughed and said, "Oh uh" Brooke laughed and said, "Oh uh is right". Brooke and Rachel took Jenny to a fashion show, where she stayed backstage and helped with everything, and now it was all that is talked about and her teacher had already send several notes to Jake.

Jake left with Millie and ran to work, Jenny went to Brooke's office and said, "Hi Aunt Brooke" Brooke hugged her and said, "Hi honey.. So.." Jenny smiled and said, "No notes today" they high five each other and Brooke said, "Thank God! Let's keep that way okay" Jenny smiled and said, "Okay"

Jenny put her things down and went to play with Mattie. Brooke was finishing her sketches when she looked at the time and said, "Hey guys we have to go!" She went to help them pack the toys and Jenny said, "Are we going to grandma Deb's house?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. you guys will have a sleepover"

Mattie smiled and said, "Sleep in grandma's house?" Brooke nodded and said, "That's right buddy" Mattie said, "YAY! She lets me play a lot and eat cake" Brooke laughed and Jenny said, "And sleep late too" Brooke laughed and said, "I think you two are not supposed to tell me that" Jenny and Mattie looked at each other and Jenny said, "Oh! We lied! It's not true Aunt B"

Brooke laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah! Let's go, aunt Rach must be downstairs waiting" Brooke picked up their backpacks and said, "All set? Let's go then" Mattie started to crawl and Brooke said, "Come on Buddy get up! We have to go!" Mattie laughed and said, "But I'm lion mommy"

Brooke laughed and said, "So you're a lion today? Okay but we have to go little lion!" she picked him up and tickled him. They waiting for the elevator and Millie showed up and said, "You need a little help Brooke?" Brooke laughed, she was holding Mattie, the backpacks, her purse and Jenny's hand.

Brooke looked at Millie and said, "And you wonder how I keep my figure" They laughed, the elevator arrived and Brooke said, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to drop them with Rach downstairs" Millie nodded and said, "Okay boss"

Lucas had been in NY for a week to finish the details to publish his book. He knew Brooke was living there and for the whole week he was thinking about her and if he should look her up and go talk to her. He was buying coffee when he heard two women talking by the newsstand.

He never made a habit of listening to other people conversation, but when he heard the name Brooke Davis he couldn't help but to keep listening. They were reading a magazine and the woman said to the other, "I didn't know Brooke Davis had a son! That's just WOW! But he's so cute" the other smiled and said, "He sure is! And looks like her too"

They paid for the magazine and left. Lucas went to the newsstand and started to look for the same magazine. He had to see it if it was true. It was a gossip magazine, the one he always made fun of his mother for reading.

He opened it and saw the picture, Brooke and a little boy in the park laughing. He stayed staring at the picture for a while, he closed it, paid for it and decided to go see Brooke.

Brooke was in the lobby with the kids waiting for Rachel, that was late as always, Mattie was throwing the ball to Martin, one of the security that became their friend, Brooke looked at him and said, "Martin, I always tell him not to play ball here and you always let him" Martin laughed and said, "Miss Davis, he is playing quietly" Brooke laughed and said, "For now. Where the h-e-l-l is Rachel?"

Rachel came running and said, "I know, I know I'm late! Hello Martin" Brooke laughed and Martin said "Miss Gatina" Brooke said, "They are ready to go. After you drop them off you are going to the store?" Rachel smiled and said, "Yeah.. but I'll be quick! I see you at home"

Brooke agreed and Rachel said, "So let's go! How was school Jen?" Jenny laughed and said, "It was good, no notes!" Brooke and Rachel laughed and Rachel said, "I'm sure your mom and dad were happy. And how's my gorgeous godson?"

Rachel reached down and hugged him and he said, "You took too long aunt Rach" Brooke, Rachel and Martin laughed and Rachel said, "Impatient just like his mother! Let's go grandma Deb is waiting"

Rachel took the backpacks and they were leaving when Mattie dropped the ball and it roll away, Martin laughed because he already knew what he was about to hear"

Mattie laughed and said, "Mommy" Brooke looked at him and he said, "the ball rolled away" Brooke looked at Martin and said, "I told Martin" she looked at Mattie said, "I'm not going to chase the ball in heels buddy"

Rachel and Jenny laughed and before anyone could say anything, a man arrived and with the ball and said, "I think that is his" he gave the ball to Mattie who said, "Ball! Thanks" Brooke and Rachel looked at him and said Brooke, "Lucas"

Lucas looked at her and said, "Hi Brooke" Rachel came in front of her and said, "Lucas what are you doing here?" Lucas ignored her and said, "Brooke, can we talk?" Brooke didn't say anything, Rachel looked at him and said, "Lucas, I think you better go, Martin?"

Martin came near her and said, "Yes, Miss Gatina" Rachel looked at him and said, "Can you please remove this man from the building?" Martin came close to Lucas that said, "Brooke, please" Brooke looked at him and said, "Martin it's okay"

Rachel looked at her and said, "B" Brooke looked at her and said, "It's fine Rach, just go. I'll be fine" Rachel looked at her and said, "I will not leave you here alone with him" Brooke looked at her and said, "Rach take Mattie" Rachel looked at her and understood what she wanted and said, "Okay, but call me or I'll come up here"

Brooke smiled and said, "Just go" Rachel looked at Jenny and said, "Come on Jen" Jenny looked up to Brooke and said, "You'll be okay right?" Brooke smiled and said, "Of course honey.. Go and have fun at grandma's okay" Brooke picked Mattie up and said, "Behave for grandma ok"

Mattie laughed and said, "Okay mama" Brooke laughed and said, "I love you little man" Mattie went to Rachel's arms and said, "I love you too mama" Rachel looked at her and said, "Call me, please B" Brooke smiled and nodded and they were left.

Brooke looked at Lucas and said, "What do you want?" Lucas said, "Can we sit down and talk?" Brooke agreed and they sat at a table in the lobby, Brooke looked at him and said, "Okay.. now talk"

Lucas said, "Hmm .. How are you?" Brooke said, "Great until a few minutes ago and you?" Lucas said, "Brooke didn't come here to fight" Brooke looked at him and said, "I'm fine Lucas.. And you?" he looked at her and said, "Good, my mom misses you"

Brooke smiled for the first time since she saw him and said, "I miss her too.. She sent me some pictures the other day, Lilly is beautiful" Lucas smiled and said, "Yeah.. she's just like Keith" they stayed quiet and Luke said, "He's mine isn't he?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "No. He's mine" Lucas looked at her and said, "Sorry" Brooke laughed and said, "Years later and you're still with the same speech. I don't want your excuses Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas said, "My book is going to be published.. I started to write in high school.." Brooke stopped him and said, "I know that Lucas, your mother told me, so did Haley. But that's not what I asked, I'm asking what are you doing here, at Clothes over Bros"

Lucas looked at her and said, "I thought about you this whole week I was here and when I saw the magazine with you and… your son.. I had to see you" Brooke looked at him and said, "What magazine? I never let them put pictures of Mattie in them!"

Lucas gave her the magazine, she grabbed the phone and said, "Millie, it's me. There's a magazine with Mattie's picture in it.. yeah, I know. Okay call the lawyer and the magazine, I'm on my way up. Thanks Millie"

She hung up the phone and Lucas was looking at her and she said, "What?" he shook his head and said, "Nothing. Hmm.. so his name is Mattie?" Brooke stared at him and said, "Matthew Nathan Davis-Scott" Lucas said, "Scott?"

Brooke said, "Only because of Nathan, there's nothing to do with you" Luke lowered his head and said, "Does anyone know… you know.. about that night?" Brooke look at him and said, "Just Jake.. If they knew you would know by now. But they will soon, because I'm sure Rachel is calling them.. So, I think you better go"

Lucas looked at her and said, "I want to know about him Brooke" Brooke laughed and said, "A little too late for that, where's Peyton Lucas?" Lucas looked at her and said, "In Tree Hill.. I'll go back today" Brooke laughed again and said "And she doesn't know about any of this I'm sure.."

Lucas nodded and Brooke said, "Go back to her Lucas and leave me alone. Wasn't that what you told me? That she was the most important thing to you, and nothing and no one would get in the way" Lucas looked at her and said, "It wasn't like that.."

Brooke stood up and said, "It was exactly like that and you know it. Go home Lucas. I have to go" Brooke started to walk away, Lucas grabbed her arm and said, "Brooke" she looked at him and said, "Lucas let me go. Now."

Lucas let her go and said, "What I did was wrong, I know, but I want to fix things" Brooke looked at him and said, "There're things that are beyond repair. You took too long, goodbye Lucas" Brooke left and Lucas stood there not knowing what to do next.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Lucas is back!**

**What happened between him and Brooke?**

**Next update will be in a couple of days.. maybe tomorrow!**

**Now please Review! Pretty Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****– Hey guys!**

**I'm back with one more chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the review as always! I love them and they mean a lot! So Thanks and keep them coming please!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Rachel, Jenny and Mattie entered Deb's apartment and Jenny said, "Grandma Deb! We're here!" Deb showed up and said, "My babies!" Jenny hugged her and said, "We're going to have a sleepover today!" Deb smiled and said "Yes we are! And we'll have fun, and you? Hey Mattie"

Rachel put him down and he ran to Deb and said, "Grandma!" Deb and Rachel put their things in the bedroom and Deb said, "Jenny why don't you and Mattie go pick a movie for us to watch.. I bought new ones! Go see" Jenny nodded and went to the TV room with Mattie.

Deb looked at Rachel and said, "what happened?" Rachel sat down and said, "when I went to pick up the kids with Brooke Lucas showed up" Deb said, "what! Lucas? Oh my God! What happened? How's Brooke?" Rachel said, "I don't know, she told me to bring them here and that she was fine, but she hasn't called me yet.. I'm getting worried"

Deb nodded and said, "Me too. Why do you think he's here?" Rachel sighed and said, "I have no idea Deb.. to drive Brooke crazy maybe" Deb said, "everything will be fine Rach" Rachel said, "Maybe but I need to go see her" Deb nodded and said, "call me when you know anything.. does Nathan know?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "I didn't call anyone yet, I need to talk to her first" Deb agreed and said, "Go.. Just call me later" Rachel agreed and left. Rachel was grabbing her phone from her bag while the building and bumped into someone and she said, "Oops sorry" she looked up and saw a man, dark hair, blue eyes, very hot and said, "Or not.. Hi, I'm Rachel"

The man smiled and said, "Hi there.. I'm Cooper" Rachel saw the boxes in his hand and said, "Moving in or out?" he looked at her and said "In" she smiled and said, "Great! I see you soon then" he smiled and said, "Do you live here?" she shook her head and said "No, but know someone here, I'm always here" he smiled and said, "Good to know, I'll see you later then Rachel" she smiled and said, "You can count on that"

Before Rachel could call Brooke her phone rang, she answer it and said, "B? Where are you?" Brooke said, "At the apartment.. Can you come home? Now?" Rachel said, "I'll be there in five minutes" Brooke was walking from one side to the other on the living room and trying to figure out how she was going to tell Rachel about everything that happened.

Millie had already called the lawyer and he was dealing with the whole magazine thing, the only thing was that they couldn't do anything for the magazines that had been purchased. Speaking in which her phone already had four missed calls from Karen, Brooke was more than sure that she had read it.

Rachel entered the apartment and saw Brooke talking to herself and going crazy, she dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and said, "B, I'm here, what happened!" Brooke looked at her and said, "Did you tell anyone about Lucas been here?" Rachel said, "No.. I wanted to talk to you first, oh yeah.. I told Deb"

Brooke sat down and said, "I have to tell you something" Rachel sat in front of her and said, "I know" Brooke looked at her and said, "but you need to not to freak out because I need you ok?" Rachel agreed and Brooke said, "Remember when I was pregnant and didn't know if I should tell Lucas or not, and then decided that wouldn't.."

Rachel nodded and she continued, "And I wasn't going to… but remember the night of the party that I fought with Lucas, Nathan helped me and then later I went for a walk? The night I went to see Jake?" Rachel said, "Yes Brooke, of course I remember.. Tell me what happened B."

Brooke sighed and continued, "I saw Lucas and Peyton on the beach so I decided to go somewhere else, I ended up on the river court…I don't know how long I was there, just thinking you know. And then I saw Lucas coming towards me, he sat down next to me and we stayed there, in silence, and it was good. So I saw it as a sign or something.. that maybe I should tell him.."

Brooke took a deep breath and Rachel said, "Brooke what are you telling me?" Brooke said, "Please let me finish" Rachel nodded and Brooke said, "We both agreed that we should stop fighting… We started to talk.. about nothing important really.. and then out of the nowhere he asked me if I remembered when we had the pregnancy scare when we first got together.."

Brooke had already told Rachel about that, it was Rachel's time to take a deep breath waiting to see what Brooke was going to say, Brooke looked at her and said, "So told him that I remember and he said and I quote, "Thank God it was just a scare right? Imagine with we had a child now!"

Rachel was biting her lips not to interrupt Brooke, Brooke had tears in her eyes now, Rachel grabbed her hands and Brooke continued, "So I stood up, looked at him, put my hand on my belly and said that I didn't know, that I was scared at first but no anymore.. and I asked him what he would do if I were pregnant this time around."

Brooke wiped her tears and said, "He looked at me and asked what was going on.. I said that was nothing, that just a question, he stood up and said.. I'm never going to forget what he said.. He said, "I don't know Brooke, the only know thing I know it's that Peyton is the most important person to me right now and nothing and nobody will get in the way, me and her, we're forever"

Brooke looked at Rachel and said, "I got up and said that he would get what he wanted.. I started to leave and he went to me and asked how he would know that it was his anyway. I couldn't believe that he was actually saying that to me again, after all we had gone through.. So I looked at him and said that wasn't his, it was mine. And then I left.. to Jake's.. I had to get out of Tree Hill"

Rachel stood up after Brooke finished telling her and Brooke looked at her and said, "Rach?" Rachel looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me this before! He knew Brooke! He knew you were pregnant! There's no way after that conversation he didn't know that! And he called you a whore, how would he know that was his? Are you serious! God!"

Brooke pulled her to sit down and said, "That's why I didn't tell you! You would had killed him.. I know you Rach. And yes he knew, he's not stupid, and today.." Rachel looked at her and said, "Today what? What did he say?" Brooke got up and said, "He the guts to look in my face and say "He's mine right?"

Brooke sighed and said to herself, "I have calm down.." Rachel stood up and said, "What? Calm down! How can you be calm! What did you say?" Brooke looked at her and said, "I said no, that he was mine, I just like I said the same last time, then he said he wanted to know about him.. that he wanted fix his mistakes.."

Rachel went to the kitchen and said, "He what?, I'm so going to kill him! He is not going to come close to Mattie" she grabbed a bottle of water and Brooke said, "Oh, and there's more… he decided to come talk to me because he saw a picture of me and Mattie in a magazine, which is being sued as we speak by the way"

Rachel sat back and said, "Oh my God! What's happening today!" Brooke said, "And I have four" Brooke looked at her phone and said, ""Make that seven missed calls from Karen, that I'm sure she saw the magazine, and yeah, let's not forget he hasn't told Peyton anything"

Rachel said, "Unbelievable! And how did the conversation ended? Tell me that you at least slapped him once!" Brooke smiled and said, "Unfortunately no.. I told him to go back to Peyton and leave us alone" Rachel said, "Brooke, I'm serious his not coming close to my godson"

Brooke smiled and said, "I know Rachel, do you think I'm going to let him!" They leaned against the couch and Rachel said, "Jake knows, doesn't he?" Brooke nodded and said, "Not about today.. but yeah the rest he does.." Rachel said, "How are you going to tell Nathan and Haley?" Brooke sighed and said, "I don't know, but I think it's better we cancel our night out.. I'm not in the mood anymore.." Rachel agreed and said, "Yeah.. me neither."

Rachel called Deb and told her that everything was fine and would tell the details later, and called the others to tell them that the night out was now a night in, they would stay in the same apartment and relax. Brooke and Rachel were in the living room wait for them to get home and Rachel said, "With all this mess today I almost forgot to tell you that I met a guy today"

Brooke laughed and said, "When did you had the time you to meet someone Rachel?" Rachel laughed and said, "We bumped into each other when I was leaving Deb's.." Before Brooke could ask more details Haley and Jake came in and Haley said, "Hey girls, what happened to our night out?"

Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and Brooke said, "Long story, but let's wait until Nate's gets here" Jake noted that Brooke was worried and said, "B, what happened?" Brooke looked at him and said, "Lucas" Nathan came in and said, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late.."

He kissed Brooke and said, "Hi beautiful" he sat and said, "Why the change of plans?" Rachel looked at Brooke who said, "Okay, I changed plans because something happened today and I needed to talk with you guys.."

Rachel looked at her and said, "Just say it B.. Just like ripping off a band-aid" Nathan looked at Brooke said, "Babe, what happened?" Brooke looked at him and said, "Lucas.. Lucas happened" the room went silent, and Haley said, "What about him?" Brooke said, "He showed up in my office today."

Jake stood up and said, "What? Are you okay? What did he want?" Brooke said, "I'm fine and I'll explain everything.." she looked at Nate and said, "Nate.." he looked at her and said, "What does he want Brooke?" Brooke looked at the Jake and said, "First I have to tell you something that happened a while ago when I was pregnant"

Jake smiled at her and she said "Nate, listen to me before say anything, please." He agreed, she told them exactly what she had told Rachel earlier, and when she finished she said, "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just I…"Haley looked at her and said, "We know Tigger.. It's okay.."

They looked at Nathan, that still hadn't said anything and Rachel said, "Nathan?" he said, "Can I talk now?" they agreed and Nathan stood up and said, "Where is he?" Brooke said, "I don't know, but he said he was going to Tree Hill tomorrow, why?"

Nathan said, "Because I'm going to kill him" Rachel stood up and said, "That's what I said!" Brooke said, "Guys! Rachel you're not helping! Nate calm down okay.." Nathan said, "He knew Brooke, he knew and still did what he did! And had the courage to ask if Mattie was his and now wants to know about him? Over my dead body! He will not come near my son! Because he is my son! Not his!"

Brooke got up and went to him and said, "Nate, look at me" Nathan looked at her and she said, "Mattie is your son and he will not go near him. I told him to stay out of our lives, he has no right over him. Now please calm down okay.. I need you" Nathan took her hand and they sat down.

Haley looked at them and said, "Nathan, are you calm again?" he nodded and Haley said, "Good" she stood up and said, "Because now it's my turn! What goes on in his head? Somebody please tell me! He came to see me more than once, we exchange emails, he knows that talk to you every day.. God! That's why when we talked you said that he did nothing, that he knew where you were all the time.."

Brooke nodded and Haley continued, "Now I want to kill him! Oh my God! Karen is actually going to kill him when she finds out! My god! Karen! Does she know already?" Jake pulled Haley to his lap and said, "Baby, breathe, calm down.." Haley looked at him and said, "He was my best friend Jake..How can someone change like that?"

She leaned on his shoulder and he said, "I don't know Hales.." Brooke looked at her and said, "I think Karen knows.. she just won't stop calling me. I can't answer.. I don't know what to say to her" Haley looked at her and said, "Brooke, if you don't answer her she will show up here"

Brooke laughed and said, "I know, but I have to think what to say first" Nathan stood up and Brooke said, "Where are you going?" he said, "Pick up Mattie from my mom's" Brooke went to him and said, "Nate, babe.. He is with your mother, he's fine. It's almost his bed time.. They are coming to have breakfast here in the morning. He's fine babe, I promise."

Nathan picked up the phone and said, "Okay, but I'll call them" Brooke smiled and said, "Okay.. If that makes you feel better" Rachel smiled and said, "Nathan is going to kill Lucas if he gets close to Mattie you know that right?" Brooke nodded and said "I know. What do I do guys? I told him to stay away, but what if he won't?"

Haley looked at her and said, "I don't know Tigger.. but what I do know is that there's no one that Nathan listens more than you so.. just talk to him.." Jake looked at Brooke and said, "It's okay B. I'll handle it" Brooke, Rachel and Haley looked at him and Haley said, "What are you going to do?" he stood up and said, "I'm going out for a little bit.. I'll be right back"

He kissed Haley and said, "Don't worry" he went to Nathan who had just got off the phone, and had tears in his eyes and Jake said, "Nate? What happened?" Nathan smiled and said, "Nothing.. Mattie just said I love you daddy" Jake smiled and said, "And still gets to you.."

Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah.. every time.." Jake smiled patted his back and said, "Welcome to fatherhood. I'm going out, take care of the girls. I won't be long" Nathan nodded and Jake left.

Nathan sat on the couch and Rachel said, "Called Deb?" Nathan nodded and smiled and Brooke said, "He said I love you daddy right?" Nathan smiled and nodded, Rachel laughed and said, "Are you going to be like that every time he says that?"

They laughed and Brooke said, "I think it's cute" Nathan kissed her and said, "I love you Davis" Brooke smiled and said, "I love you too Scott.. so much" Haley said, "Did Jake said to you where he was going?" Nathan said, "No.. just that he wouldn't be long.." Rachel sighed and said, "I guess we just will have to wait"

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading!**

**Next: Where did Jake go?**

**FYI – If you don't remember since the Naley wedding didn't happen Cooper never went to Tree Hill on season 4. So he and Rachel never met!**

**Please Review! I need them! I love them! Just click below!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Hey guys, I'm back.. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and stuff. I love them.**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Jake got out of the apartment and went to Lucas hotel. He recalled a conversation between Lucas and Haley and remembered that he said he always stayed in the same hotel when he went to NYC. Jake just hoped it was the right one otherwise he'd have to call Karen and see if she knew where he was.

Jake arrived at the hotel reception and asked if Lucas Scott was staying there, the receptionist called Lucas's room and Jake went up there. Lucas opened the door and said, "Hi Jake, I wasn't expecting seeing you" Lucas let Jake in and Jake said, "Hi Lucas. You should be glad that's only me"

They sat down and Lucas said, "What can I do for you Jake?" Jake looked at him and said, "Did you know that Peyton asked me to marry her when she came to see me few years ago?" Lucas said, "She told me something about that.."

Jake said, "I said yes.. but then she goes and say 'I love you Lucas' sleeping next to me. I told her to go home and decide what she wanted, that maybe one day we could be together, she cried, I cried and she went back"

Lucas looked at him and said, "Where are you going with this Jake?" Jake looked at him and said, "I'm getting there.. you always liked Peyton, even when you didn't knew her. So when you finally met her it didn't matter that she was still with Nathan, but it became too much for you right?"

Lucas stayed quiet and Jake continued, "So you met Brooke, and you saw that she wasn't like you thought, you saw her for what she really is.. and she didn't had the baggage that Peyton had, so you stayed with her… but who you really wanted was Peyton, you just didn't had the guts to be with her"

Lucas said, "You don't know that" Jake half smiled and said, "But I do.. and how did this all end? With Brooke and Haley hurt, Nathan pissed with you and you and Peyton together.."

Lucas looked at him and said nothing, and Jake said, "You got what you wanted Lucas. You and Peyton are together. And after everything you've done to Brooke you're lucky that all I'm doing here talking to you. I just want one thing from you Lucas, stay the hell away from my family."

Lucas said, "Family?" Jake said, "Yes, my family.. the people you hurt. Stay away from Brooke, because if you do anything to hurt her again, you'll regret it. I promise you" Lucas looked at him a little taking back and said, "I didn't know you were such good friends"

Jake laughed and said, "There're a lot you don't know. Brooke is my sister and Jenny's godmother.. So in the name of friendship we once had, I'm here talking to you and warning you, stay away from her, from them."

Lucas said, "I don't want to hurt anyone Jake, it was never my intention.." Jake looked at him and said, "I know, but it hurts the same way. You did what you did and you can't change that. You were the one that made all the choices, now you have to live with them."

Lucas looked down and said, "Is she happy?" Jake smiled and said, "Yes" Lucas half smiled still looking down and said, "Good, are you living here too?" Jake said, "I live next to her… everybody is living here Lucas" Lucas said, "Oh.. Haley too?" Jake said, "Okay, Lucas, don't get me wrong but I'm not going to stand here answering questions that you don't deserve to know"

Luke nodded and said, "I get it" Jake got up and said, "I have to go.. And hopefully you'll do what I said because if you don't things will get complicated and I won't be the person outside the door next time you open it"

Luke nodded and said, "I will.. But Jake I won't stay away forever, I want to do the right thing" Jake shook his head and said, "Do whatever you want.. I just came to warn you, I can make you do anything.. just know that she's not alone this time. And oh, if you talk to Haley don't make her cry again.. she misses you, it's time to you grow up and be the Lucas she once knew" Jake opened the door and said, "Bye Lucas"

Jake bought the girls favorite ice cream and pizza on his way home. He got home, opened the door and said, "I'm back! And I brought food!" they got up, went to him and Haley said, "You read my mind! I'm starving. Where did you go?"

They put the food on the table and Jake said, "Solve some things and buy food" Brooke looked and said "You went to talk to him, didn't you?" everyone looked at her and Rachel said, "Lucas?" Jake nodded and Nathan said, "Why didn't you tell me? You know I wanted to go"

They sat down and Jake said, "Yes, I went to talk to him, and went alone because it was the best thing to do. None of you would remain calm enough to talk" they agreed, and Rachel said, "Nevertheless, I still want to kick his ass" they laughed and Brooke said, "How did it go?"

Jake looked at her and said, "We talked, I made clear that I don't want him near my family and if he hurts you again he will regret it. He said he will stay away but not forever and that he wants you to be happy"

Brooke got up and said, "I'm happy without him in my life!" Nathan hugged her and said, "Calm down babe, he won't come near us, I won't let him" Haley looked at Jake and said, "How was he?" Jake said, "Different, not the Lucas I knew.. but I think I got to him" Rachel said, "Good, now let's eat and stop talking about this douche bag".

Brooke and Nathan barely slept and early in the morning they were already in the kitchen setting things up for the breakfast and Brooke said, "I can seem to calm down.. I'm still nervous with everything" Nathan nodded and said, "I know, me too. I think I'm only going to calm down when I see Mattie"

Brooke kissed him and said, "I love you.. We'll be fine, the three of us" Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah.. we will, as long as we stay together". The door opened and Jake and Haley came in and Haley said, "Couldn't sleep either?"

They nodded and Jake said, "We'll be fine.. Let's relax and enjoy our breakfast" They started preparing the breakfast and Haley said, "Where's Rachel?" Brooke laughed and said, "Where do you think she is?" Haley laughed and said, "Sleeping?"

Nathan laughed and said, "Nothing gets in the way of her sleep" they laughed and heard the door opening. Deb came in and said, "We are here!" Mattie and Jenny ran to their parents, Jenny saw Haley and said, "Mommy!" they hugged, Jake laughed and said, "I see how things are here.. First mommy, what about me?"

Mattie said, "Dada!" Nathan picked him up, Brooke looked at Jake and said, "I don't think so.. I think it's about you and me." They laughed and Jenny said, "Daddy" Jake laughed and said, "Oh you remembered me"

Jenny laughed and said, "I will never forget you, silly" Mattie saw Brooke and said, "Mama, Mama!" Brooke picked him up and said, "My baby! Did you had fun with grandma?" Mattie smiled and nodded. Nathan hugged his mother and said, "Hi mom, they behaved okay?"

Deb laughed and said, "Of course, they're my angels" Jake looked at her and said, "Thanks again Deb" Deb smiled and said, "And their grandma right? It's my job" They smiled and Deb said, "I have a surprise for you two" She looked at Brooke and Nathan, and Brooke said, "I love surprises! What is it?"

Cooper opened the door and said, "Me!" Brooke smiled and said, "Hot Uncle Cooper!" she hugged him and he said, "I missed you too Brookie" Nathan smiled, hugged him and said, "Uncle Coop, what are you doing here?" they sat at the table and Cooper said, "I'm moving here.. I miss my family"

Brooke and Nathan smiled and Brooke said, "Oh, right, Hot Uncle Cooper this is Jake and Haley" they their hellos and Cooper said, "Things have changed a lot since the last time" they nodded and Nathan said, "my mother told you everything?"

Cooper said, "A little bit, we can all talk more later" Jenny looked at Cooper and said, "Uncle Coop will you have breakfast with us?" Jake laughed and said, "Uncle Coop?" Cooper laughed and said, "Yes, me and Jenny here are best friends already"

Jenny laughed and he said, "Yes I will Jenny" They smiled, Mattie was on Nathan's lap and said, "I want pancakes!" Nathan laughed and gave him a bite, Cooper smiled and said, "He is a great kid Brooke" Brooke smiled and said "Thanks, but I had a lot of help"

Cooper looked at Nathan and said, "And you Nate, I always knew you would be a great dad.." They smiled and Rachel came in and said, "Good morning family!" they looked at her and she said, "Cooper?" he looked at her and said, "Rachel!"

Everyone looked at them and Brooke said, "Oh No!" Rachel looked at her, Brooke got up and pushed her back into the bedroom, Nathan looked to his uncle and said, "You know Rachel?" Brooke closed the door and said, "He is the guy, isn't he? The one you met" Rachel nodded and said, "What is he doing here?" Brooke laughed and said "He is the Hot Uncle Cooper, He's Nate's uncle and Deb's brother"

Rachel sat on the bed and said, "Oh My God!" Brooke sat at her side and said, "Yep" Rachel said, "What do I do now?" Brooke smiled and said, "Now we go back there and have breakfast with everyone" Rachel nodded and they got back to the kitchen.

They came in and Rachel said, "So.. I told you that we would see each other again" he smiled and said, "Yeah, but I didn't know that would be in my nephew's apartment" they laughed laughed and Rachel said, "actually it's mine and Brooke's, we just let him stay here"

Nathan looked at her and said, "Hey!" she kissed his cheek and said, "I'm just playing with you Nate, you know I love you" Mattie saw her and said, "Aunt Rach!" she picked him up and said, "My godson! Did you drive grandma crazy like I taught you?"

Mattie laughed and Haley said, "So Rach.. are you going to tell us how you two met?" Deb said, "Yeah I want to know that too Cooper" Cooper laughed and said, "God Deb, I didn't do anything" Rachel laughed and said, "Yes Haley, nothing happened"

Jake laughed and said, "What did you expected Rach? It's you!" she laughed and said, "That hurts Daddy-O! And you all are wrong! We stumbled at each other yesterday when I was leaving Deb's building, that's it" they laughed and Brooke said, "Only because you were in a hurry" they laughed and Rachel slapped Brooke.

They finished having breakfast, Deb left and they all sat down in the living room to talk to Cooper about everything that happened in Tree Hill. After the told him the whole story Cooper said, "Jeez Nate, Why didn't you called me? I would helped you guys"

Nathan said, "I know.. but to tell you the truth I didn't even thought about it.. it was all happening so fast.." Cooper nodded, looked at Brooke smiled and said, "Brooke Davis, I told you you'd end up with my nephew didn't I?" Brooke laughed and Nathan said, "You what?"

Cooper laughed and said, "When you guys were kids, you were twelve I think.." Brooke looked at him and said, "Eleven" Cooper smiled and said, "Yes... I told her not to worry that you two would end up together no matter what" Haley smiled and said, "I didn't know you were such good friends when you were little" Cooper smiled and said, "They were inseparable"

Rachel smiled and said, "So Coop, how older are you?" Cooper looked at her and said, "Six.. I'm six years older" Rachel smiled and Brooke nudged her, Nathan looked at Brooke and said, "Eleven... That was when.." Brooke looked at him and nodded, Nathan kissed her and said, "I'm sorry"

Brooke smiled and said, "I forgave you a long time ago.." Jake said, "What happened when you two were eleven?" Brooke smiled and said, "It was the first time we kissed" Rachel laughed and said, "Eleven B, started early didn't you" Brooke hit her and said, "Look who's talking"

Nathan smiled and said, "It was our first kiss, we promised to stay together forever and" Brooke laughed and said "And that we'd be the king and queen of the High School, I would a cheerleader and he would be on the basketball team" Jake smiled and said, "That's what really happened"

Brooke said, "Yeah..but not the been together part" Haley looked at her and said, "What happened?" Brooke said, "He started to ignore me and only hang out with the boys and make fun of the others. I got pissed and started hang out more with other people and try to make him jealous. I became a bitch and he a stupid jock.. well, until you and Lucas came to the picture.."

Haley smiled at Brooke smiled back, Jake laughed and Nathan said, "What are you laughing?" Jake laughed and said, "It's two things actually.. One, it's how we all stayed friends to this day it's a mystery to me.. And two, it's that now understood the whole locker room thing"

They laughed and Haley said, "What locker room thing?" Nathan laughed and said, "No Jake. Just let it go" Rachel laughed and said, "Yeah right, like we are going to let this go" Nathan laughed and said, "It was worth a try"

Jake laughed and said, "You know how you girls talk and gossip all the time" they nodded and he said "Well.. we kinda do that in the locker rooms. But more manly, of course" They laughed and Rachel said, "Right" Jake laughed and said, "Anyway.. There was always someone talking about Brooke, Nathan always got really pissed off, nobody really understood why, so they just stopped talking"

They looked at Nathan and Jake said, "When they didn't stopped or when he would get really mad about it, that person would suffer hell in practice and later.. until one day they all stopped talking about her at all.."Haley looked at him and said, "And no one talked about it?"

Nathan said, "I never told anyone, and guys never understood so they didn't said anything, I bet they still don't get why I did that" Brooke kissed him and said "It wouldn't be easier just to talk to me again, like before?" Nathan smiled and said, "And when things with were easy with us"

They laughed, Mattie and Jenny came in the room and Mattie said, "Mama the movie is over" Jenny sat in Rachel's lap and said, "Are we going out?" Rachel said, "I don't know, are we?" The girls looked at each other and Nathan said, "Go do your girl stuff and we'll have a guy day"

They agreed, Nathan picked up Mattie and said, "What do you want to do now buddy?" Mattie smiled and said, "Play ball" They laughed and Nathan said, "Let's go to the park then" Mattie said, "YAY"

The boys were in the park and Jake said, "So Cooper.. you and Rachel?" Cooper laughed and said, "What? Nothing happened" Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah.. I give you a week" Jake laughed and nodded. Cooper said, "I don't know guys.. I'm twenty-six and she's what? Twenty, right.."

Nathan said, "Come on Coop it's just an age.. I know she liked you, why don't you get to know each other before you decide anything" Jake agreed and Cooper said, "Okay.." Nathan looked at him and said, "Oh, one more thing, if you hurt her we will hurt you.. she may seem strong, but keep in mind that she's just like Brooke"

Cooper nodded and said, "I get it.. I'm not going to hurt her.." Jake laughed and said, "Look at that Nate" They all looked and they saw Mattie trying to dribble a basketball. They laughed and Cooper said, "He's so much like Brooke that is scary.. and I only met him yesterday"

Jake laughed and said, "He's half Brooke, half Nathan.. God help us" they laughed and Cooper looked at Nathan and said, "So how are you with everything?" Nathan said, "I really don't know, I couldn't sleep last night.. all I could think about was losing them.."

Jake looked at him and said, "Nate, we already talked about this, that won't happen" Nathan nodded and said, "Yeah I know, but even so.." Cooper said, "I'm proud of you, Nate. You become the man I always knew you would be and Mattie is lucky to have you as his dad"

Nathan smiled and said, "No.. I'm lucky one" he went Mattie and that said, "Dada the basket" Nathan laughed, picked him up so that he could threw the ball in the net. Cooper and Jake were watching the scene, Cooper said, "If something happens I don't if he would be able to handle Jake.."

Jake said, "I know. I think about it every day, but everything's going to be fine.. we'll make sure of that" Cooper agreed and said "Yeah.. I'm not going away anytime soon" Jake nodded and they joined Mattie and Nathan.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading.**

**Until next time.. Please click below and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm back.**

**Hope you like this one! I'll try not to take so long to update! =)**

**Until next time. **

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

The girls were at the mall and Brooke said, "So Rach.. You and Hot Uncle Cooper?" Haley laughed and said, "What are you going to do?" Rachel laughed and said, "I don't know guys! He's Nathan's uncle, the old me would love this but now… I hate been a good girl!"

They laughed and Haley said, "Rach calm down. Been a good girl has its advantages, you know" Rachel sighed and said, "Maybe, but I still don't know, we don't even know how long he's here for.."

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and Rachel said, "And I know I tease you guys but I do want what you have.." Brooke smiled, put her arms around her and said, "We know Rach and you get it. So why don't you start slowly, talk to him and see where it goes.."

Jenny looked at them and said, "Aunt Rach, you can be happy uncle Coop said he'll stay here for a long time" they laughed and Haley said, "How do you know that Jen?" Jenny said, "I heard him talking with grandma yesterday, he said he needed a break from his life and that he missed his family"

They looked at Jenny and laughed, Brooke picked her up and said, "Jenny, every day you make me more proud of you" Jenny giggled, they smiled and Haley said, "See Rach.. Who knows? Go and take a chance" Rachel looked at them and said, "Yeah.. I'll" They hugged and Jenny said, "Now, Can I have some ice cream?" they nodded and went to get the ice cream.

Jake, Cooper, Nathan and Mattie were on the bench at the park talking, Mattie was in Nathan's lap telling Cooper what they did when they went to the Zoo and they couldn't stop laughing. Cooper said laughing, "What else did you do at the Zoo Matt?"

Mattie said, "We had ice cream and Dada dropped in Mama and she got really mad" They laughed and Cooper said, "I bet she was" Mattie nodded and Nathan said, "But it wasn't my fault buddy, remember, Aunt Rachel jumped in daddy's back and he dropped the ice cream in mommy by accident"

They laughed and Cooper said, "That's was some trip to the Zoo" Jake laughed and said, "You don't know the half of it, we almost got kicked out" they laughed and Mattie said, "We go again?"

Nathan laughed and said, "Not today buddy" Cooper laughed and said, "He talks a lot for a 2 years old, doesn't he?" Nathan and Jake laughed and Jake said, "You do know who his mother is, don't you?"

Cooper laughed and Nathan said, "Since he learned he hasn't stop, but again, he's almost 3, so it's normal" they laughed and Mattie said, "Mama?" Nathan said, "Yeah.. Let's go home, mommy must be home by now" They got up and went home.

The girls got home put the bags on the floor and threw themselves on the couch, Haley said, "Oh my God, I think I'll ever feel my feet again" Jenny laughed and said, "You're so dramatic mommy" they laughed and Rachel said, "Yeah Hales" Haley laughed and said, "Jenny you won't spent more time with aunt Rach"

They laughed and the phone rang, they looked at each other and said the same time, "I'm not answering it!" they laughed and Jenny said, "I do it" she went and said, "Hello, Jenny speaking"

They laughed and person on the phone said, "Jenny? As in Jake Jenny?" Jenny said, "Yeah, he's my daddy" the person said, "Oh.. Hi, I knew you when you were a baby. Is Brooke there?" Jenny said, "Yes, she can't walk but I think she can talk" Jenny took the phone to Brooke that laughed and said, "Thank you Jen"

Brooke picked up the phone and said, "This is Brooke" and the person shouted, "Brooke Penelope Davis!" the girls heard and looked at Brooke who said, "Oh. Hi Karen" Haley laughed and Rachel said, "Busted!"

Karen said, "Do you know how many times I called you!" Brooke said, "Hmm, yeah.. I'm sorry Karen, I was kind of busy. So what's up?" Haley and Rachel laughed and Karen said, "What's up! You have a child! That's what up!"

Brooke smiled and said, "Hmm.. Yeah.. I, well.." Karen said, "Why I didn't know that? Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke said, "I don't know Karen, I really wanted, I swear to you… but I think you should talk to your son first.."

Karen said, "Okay, What he has to do.. Oh my God.." Brooke said, " Karen.." Karen said, "How old is he? What's his name?" Brooke smiled and said, "Matthew, and he's 2 almost 3 actually"

Karen said, "Brooke.." Brooke said, "Talk to Lucas Karen.. and then tell you everything I promise" Karen said, "Okay, I'll call you back" They hung up and Haley said, "So how was it?" They laughed and Brooke said "Not fun, but I expected that, now let's just see what her son tells her.."

They smiled and Rachel said, "I hope Karen kick his ass" They laughed and the phone rang again, Haley said, "Karen again?" Brooke said, "I hope not" She answered it and the person said, "Can I talk to Nathan Scott?" Brooke said, "He's not here, want to leave him a message?"

The person said, "Sure, who is this?" Brooke said, "Brooke Davis, I'm his girlfriend" The person said, "Oh, Brooke, it's me, coach Taylor" Brooke smiled and said, "Oh yes, what can I do for you?" the coach said, "Well.. I wanted to talk to Nathan about him stop playing next season"

Brooke stoop up and said, "He what!" the coach said, "Oh, you didn't know either, I learned today as well, he said he wants to stop playing" Brooke said, "Well, I can assure you that it will not happen"

The coach said, "I'm happy to hear that, I don't want to lose my best player, and scouts are really interest in him" Brooke said, "Leave it to me, I'll talk to him and tell him to call you back" Brooke hung up and Haley and Rachel looked at her and Rachel said, "I think someone is trouble" Haley agreed and Brooke went to her bedroom without saying anything.

The boys came in the house laughing, Mattie was imitating animals, the girls were on the couch, and Cooper said, "Davis your son is awesome!" Brooke got up and said, "Nathan Royal Scott!" Jake and Cooper looked at Nathan and he said, "That can't be good"

Brooke said, "We have to talk now!" She went to the bedroom, Nathan looked at everyone and said, "What happened?" Rachel took Mattie from his arms and said, "I'm not sure, but I think she talk to your coach on the phone" Nathan said, "Oh shit!"

Mattie said, "Dada! Mama is mad" Nathan said, "Yeah.. I know buddy" Brooke yelled from the bedroom, "I said NOW Scott!" Nathan looked at them and said, "Okay, bye guys" they laughed and he went to the bedroom to find Brooke.

They sat on the couch and Cooper said, "She is going to will kill him?" Rachel laughed and said, "Kill? No, but I don't know about the rest" Jake said, "What did he do?" Haley said, "We don't know" Mattie looked at Rachel and said, "Dada is grounded?"

They laughed and Rachel said, "Yeah Mattie, daddy is grounded" they heard yelling and Haley said, "I think we should turn on the TV so that Mattie won't listen" they turned on the TV and Jenny said, "Uncle Nate is going to be okay?"

Jake laughed and said, "Depends on what he did, you know how your aunt Brooke is" Jenny said, "Poor uncle Nate" they laughed and Rachel said, "He'll be fine, he knows how to handle her, they'll making out in no time" they laughed and Cooper looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

Nathan got in the bedroom and said, "Babe, before you start yelling at me, I want you to remember that I love you and that we have a child, so you can't kill me" Brooke looked at him and said, "It's not the time to try to be funny Nathan" He looked at her and she said, "What is this story about you stop playing next season?"

Nathan said, "I was going to talk to you.. I hate been away from you and Mattie so much.. and I don't want to anymore" Brooke said, "Nathan, I know, but I will not let you stop playing because of that" Nathan laughed and said, "Brooke you are not the boss of me"

Brooke said, "Right now YES I AM! And you will not stop and that final" Nathan laughed and said, "Oh, okay DAN!" Brooke hit him and said, "Asshole" she hit him again and he rubbed his chest and said, "Ouch, stop Brooke" Brooke looked at him and said, "No! You're an idiot and you deserved it"

He grabbed her hands, looked at her and said, "I know.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't said that, but I'm the one that is going to decided if I play or not" she said, "Nathan will not sit here and watch you give up and not say anything! It's not you, you don't give up"

He sat on the bed and said, "I'm not giving up, just made a decision.. that it's the best for me" she stood up in front of him and said, "Too bad, you'll change your mind. You remember when we were kids, we were in your backyard you were teaching me to play.."

He nodded and she said, "What did you say to me that day?" he smiled and said, "That one day I would play in the NBA and would buy a big house with everything that we wanted for us to live" she smiled and said, "Well.. I'm waiting for that house Nate. It's your dream since you were a kid.. and I love you too much to let you give that up"

He looked at her and said, "But I don't want to be away from you guys.." she said, "We'll work it out, I promise… you'll go to the NBA and when you get there you can decided if you want to stop or not, but not now" he smiled and said, "You're amazing, you know that" she laughed and said, "That's what people tell me"

He laughed and said, "I love you so much" she smirked and said, "I love you too Scott" He kissed her and said, "you're so sexy when you get mad like that" he picked her up and threw her in bed, she laughed and said, "Hey! I'm still mad at you" he looked at her and said, "Babe when I'm finish with you, you wouldn't even remember your name"

Jake, Haley and Jenny went to their apartment, Jenny had to take a bath and Jake and Haley had things to do. Rachel, Cooper and Mattie were in the room watching TV and waiting for Brooke and Nathan leave the bedroom, Cooper glanced at Rachel and said, "You think they're good? No more yelling"

Rachel laughed and said, "They're probably having make up sex" Cooper laughed and Mattie said, "Aunt Rach, I'm hungry" Rachel went to the kitchen and said, "What do you want buddy?" Mattie smiled and said, "Cocoa puffs!" Rachel laughed and said, "Okay"

She sat with him in her lad on the coach and gave him the cocoa puffs. Cooper looked at them and said, "You're great with him" Rachel laughed and said, "I never really liked kids you know.. but with him and Jenny that all changed the minute I saw them"

Cooper laughed and said, "Yeah.. I know what you mean..' They smiled and Cooper said, "Rach, he ate a lot of sugar in the park, do you think is good idea to give him more?" Rachel laughed and said, "No, but he is my godson and it's my job to ruining what parents do and to spoil him"

Cooper laughed and said, "He'll be hyperactive" Rachel laughed and said, "And we definitely don't want to be here to see that" Cooper smiled and said, "Yeah.. so what do you think that as soon as they come out we get out of here?" Rachel looked at him and said, "I think that is a great idea."

Brooke and Nathan left the room laughing and saw the mess of toys in the living room and Brooke said, "What happened in here?" Rachel laughed and said, "Hey Slut! How was the makeup sex?" Brooke laughed and said, "That's not of your business bitch"

Rachel said, "Whore" Brooke said, "Skank" They smiled and Brooke said, "I love you, you know that" Rachel said, "I love you too, are you okay now?" Brooke nodded, Cooper looked at them and Nathan said, "Yeah.. You get used to it"

Brooke smiled and said, "Now seriously what happened in here?" Cooper laughed and said "Your son" Mattie came running and jumped in her arms and said, "Mama!" Rachel laughed and said, "Okay then.. since you two are good, we're leaving.. Coop?" Cooper smiled and said, "Yeah, Let's go. See you guys tomorrow"

They were leaving and Brooke yelled, "Rachel! He's all hyper in sugar isn't he?" Rachel laughed and said, "Enjoy it" and with that her and Copper left the apartment laughing. Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "He won't go to sleep any time soon"

Nathan laughed and said "Well, at least we'll spend the night just three of us, it's has been a long time since we've done that" Brooke smiled, kissed him and they heard a noise. They saw Mattie had thrown the ball and had broken the lamp, Brooke looked at Nathan, he laughed and she said, "It's not funny. I'm so going to kill Rachel tomorrow"

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading!**

**Now please Review! They make me update a lot faster! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this one!**

**Love, Sarah**

**

* * *

**

Haley was on the couch with Jake, she read a text on her phone and laughed. Jake looked at her and said, "What?" Haley said, "It's Rachel, she's out with Cooper and left Mattie all hyper with sugar with Brooke and Nathan" Jake laughed and said, "Looks like we'll spend the night here, just us."

Haley laughed and said, "Of course, I'm not going up there and we better to lock the door" They laughed but Jake got up and locked the door. Jenny came into the room and said, "We'll stay home today?" Haley said, "Yeah baby, just the three of us. What do you think?"

Jenny jumped on the couch and said, "I think it's perfect! Can we watch a movie?" Jake said, "Sure, go pick one" Jenny got up and went to choose a movie, Jake looked at Haley and said, "Thanks" she smiled and said, "For what?" he kissed her and said, "For everything.."

Haley smiled and said, "Anything for you and Jenny. And I have to thank you too, I'm happier than ever been, there's no other place that I rather be." they kissed, Jenny looked at them, laughed and said, "Get a room!" they looked at her and Jake said, "I'm going to kill Rachel" Haley laughed and pulled Jenny onto her lap and started tickling her.

Nathan organized everything while Brooke was giving Mattie a bath. He went to Mattie's room Brooke was finishing changing Mattie, he laughed and said, "Who took a bath here? You or him?" Brooke was soaking wet, she laughed and Mattie said, "Me daddy!" Nathan laughed and said, "Is that right? Looks like your mommy took one with you"

They laughed and Brooke said, "Well this one here loves making a mess in the bathroom, right buddy" She ticked him, he laughed and said, "Save me daddy" Nathan smiled and said, "This time you're on your own little man. You know how mommy gets when we mess with her clothes"

Brooke was still tickling Mattie, Nathan stayed by the door smiling and Brooke said, "What's the magic word?" Mattie said laughing, "I love you mommy!" Brooke smiled, kiss his nose and said, "I love you too baby" Mattie looked at Nathan and said, "We love you too daddy. Right mommy?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yes we do" Nathan said, "And I love you guys" Mattie got up and said, "Movie! Movie!" They laughed and Brooke said, "I don't think that's a good idea, you're hyper enough as it is" Nathan agreed and said, "How about we tell you a story?"

Mattie smiled and said, "Okay! Two stories then!" They smiled, looked at each other and Nathan said, "Okay, two stories it is buddy. Let's get you in bed" Brooke smiled and said, "I'll go change and I'll be right back".

Brooke opened her bathroom door and came face to face with Mattie and Nathan laying in her bed, she laughed and said, "What my two favorite men doing here?" Mattie laughed and said, "I'm going to sleep here mama! Daddy said I could."

Brooke laughed and said, "Oh, is that right?" Nathan looked at her and said, "I told you not to teach him the pout thing.. you know I can't say no to that" She laughed and said, "Yeah.. I know, but it's okay. I love sleeping with my boys"

Mattie smiled and said, "Come lay with us mama!" Brooke lay with them, Nathan kissed her and Mattie said, "No kisses, story time daddy" They laughed and Nathan said, "Okay Buddy.. here you go.. Let's see, when your mommy and I were kids, we had a secret place, no one knew about it, just the two of us. We used to go there every day to talk, tell secrets and play together.."

Nathan saw that Mattie was asleep, Brooke smiled and they got up slowly not to wake him up and went to the living room. They sat on the couch and Brooke said, "I used to love our secret place.. it was there that we made a plan to run away remember?" Nathan smiled and said, "Yeah.. I remember. Between my father and your mother, we had more than reasons to want to get away"

Brooke agreed and said, "I almost forgot to tell you, Karen called." Nathan said, "How did she react?" Brooke said, "Better than expected, but I have to go up there some time.. she deserves to know Mattie.." Nathan agreed and said, "Speaking in Tree Hill, someone wants to buy the house"

She looked at him and said, "Which one?" he said, "Not the beach one, and the offer is good, I think I'll sell it.. We like the beach house more anyway and with the money we can buy a house here, what do you think?" Brooke smiled and said, "It's your house babe, but I think it's a good idea"

Nathan smiled and said, "Not to sound cheesy or anything, but what mine is yours, so I want your opinion" Brooke smiled, kissed him and said, "That was so cheesy Nate, but I loved it and I love you" They laughed and Nathan said, "So I'll do that, I have to go up there to close the deal, we can go together and you can talk to Karen"

Brooke smiled and said, "You're full of good ideas today" He laughed and she kissed him and he said, "I have one more" He pushed her on the couch and lay in top of her. She smirked and said, "I really, really like this one" He kissed her and said, "I knew you would".

Rachel and Cooper were in the girls favorite ice cream place, they just had dinner and went there to eat some dessert. They were sitting on the table and Cooper said, "I'm having a great night Rach" she looked at him, ate some ice cream and said. "Yeah.. me too" he looked at her and said, "What happened?"

She smiled and said, "Nothing" he said, "Rach.. Tell me" she said, "This! You shouldn't notice that something is wrong with me.. at least not yet, anyway" Cooper smiled and said, "Rachel.. you're crazy, what's wrong with that? It's supposed to be a good thing"

Rachel said, "Well, it's not. Not when it comes to me. These things don't happen to me Cooper" he said, "Maybe it's because you don't let them.." She looked at him, he grabbed her hands and said, "You know.. I'm a lot like you Rach, I don't believe much in this whole love thing.. but I never felt like this before and I'm afraid that I've been missing out on a amazing thing. I don't want to anymore."

Rachel said, "It's not going to work.." Cooper said, "They told me you're a lot like Brooke, and I can see that too, so I hope you can be like her now and give this a chance before giving up.." Rachel smiled and said, "We're a lot like, that's why we get along so well, we both have been through a lot.. we don't open up to people easily.."

Cooper said, "I know.. I'm just asking for a chance to show you that I'm different, that we can have something good" Rachel smiled and said, "A chance…" Cooper said, "Yes.." he took her hand, smiled and said, "You felt this too, didn't you?"

She said, "You're Nathan's uncle, Deb's brother! And I changed.. it's can go really bad Coop" Cooper said still holding her hand, "We'll never know until we give it a chance.. Come on Rach.." he looked at her and she laughed and said, "Now I know what Brooke is talking about when she says that Nathan do this thing that she can't resist"

Cooper laughed and said, "So.. Is that a yes?" Rachel smiled and said, "Okay" he smiled and said, "Okay?" she smiled and nodded, he came near her and kissed her, they stopped kissing and looked at each other, he smiled and said "Well.. After that I'm sure that we did the right"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yeah... wow .. But two things." he smiled and said, "What?" she kissed him lightly and said, "After everything that Brooke went through we learned a lot, so you have one chance and one chance only" he looked at her and said, "I understand and I only need one anyway"

She said, "And..Let's take this slow, okay? It's all new to me and.." He kissed her and said, "I get it.. we can go as slow as you want" She smiled and he said, "So it's official? You and Me?" She said, "Yes."

They kissed and Cooper said, "So Rach.. How is Brooke? Really." Rachel looked at him and said, "Scared. But Nathan makes things better, don't know what she would do without him" Cooper smiled and said, "She put this strong front since she was little, but I know how she really is.. So, I want you to know that if you two need anything just say the word"

Rachel laughed and he said, "What?" she said, "You're really getting me.. you already noticed that the way to my heart is understanding my relationship with Brooke and that her and Mattie come first" Cooper smiled and said, "Well, anyone who spend a second near you two see that they way to make one happy is making the other happy"

Rachel smiled and Cooper said, "But I mean it Rach. I'm here for whatever you guys need it" Rachel kissed him and said, "I know that, and that's why you got major points" he smiled and said, "There're points?" she nodded, he laughed and said, "Good to know. Ready to go home?"

She agreed and they left. They got at the apartment and he said, "So.. Good night Rach.." They kissed and Rachel said, "See you tomorrow?" He smiled and said, "Breakfast?" She smiled and said, "I have to work tomorrow, so can it be around eight?" He nodded and kissed her. She smiled and said, "You better go" He laughed and said, "See you tomorrow" She smiled and entered the apartment.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading!**

**Next: Peyton will finally show up. So you know what that means.. Drama!**

**Review Pleaseeee! I love them! And I'll update again this week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Yes, it's really me!**

**You guys are awesome and I suck! Sorry it took me this long!**

**I hope you haven't given up on me yet! If you're still here.. I love you! =)**

**I'll finish this story.. I promise! It's almost done.. the only problem is my time to update! But I'll try my best okay!**

**I have a week free.. so I'll try my best to update more! =)**

**

* * *

**

_**RECAP**_

**Brooke and Nathan are together. **

**Haley moved to NY, and her and Jake got together. Haley moved in with Jake.**

**Jenny calls her mommy. Mattie started to talk. He calls Nathan daddy. **

**Lucas showed up in NY. He wanted to know about Mattie and fix his mistakes.**

**Brooke tells everyone about Lucas showing up and about what happened between them years ago.**

**Only Jake knew, that Lucas knew about Brooke been pregnant and that he told her that it wasn't his. **

**Jake goes to see Lucas at his hotel and tells him to stay away. Karen finds out that Brooke has a son.**

**Nathan wants to quit basketball but Brooke doesn't let him. **

**Cooper moves in to Deb's apartment.**

**They all tell him what he missed all this years.**

**C****ooper and Rachel have some feelings for each other. **

**Just a FYI Jenny is 5 years old and Mattie 3.**

**Hope you like this one. And again sorry it took me this long.**

**Thank you so much.**

**R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Lucas got home, saw Peyton in the couch doing nothing and said, "Hey Peyt, what are you doing just sitting there?" She looked at him and said, "I talked to your mom today.."

He sat next to her and said, "Oh yeah? How is she?" Peyton said, "Okay.. She talked to Brooke" Lucas froze and said "Oh.." Peyton stood up and said, "Brooke has a son! And what do you have to do with it? Because she told your mother that she should talk to you... So Lucas, tell me!"

Lucas looked at her and said "Well.." Peyton said, "And you better tell me the truth Lucas Scott, because you know I will find out later anyway." Lucas said, "Okay, I'll tell you everything, but you have to let me talk and stay calm.."

She agreed, Lucas finished telling her everything, she kept looking at him without saying anything and he said, "Peyt.." She stood up and said, "I don't even know what to say right now Lucas" He went to her and said, "I know it's a lot to take in but, that doesn't change anything between us.."

Peyton slapped him and said, "It doesn't change anything! What were you thinking? Lucas, you have a son! You have a child with Brooke!" Lucas said, "I know okay.. I know that. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. but she made it pretty clear that his not my son and that she wants me gone.."

Peyton shook her head and said, "She has every reason to say that Lucas. I would do the same thing.. What we did to her was horrible, but what you did, I don't even have the words for it.. You knew Lucas, you knew she was pregnant and opted to pretend that you didn't and that it wasn't yours.."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I know Peyton, I know I messed up, I told her I wanted to fix it.. I don't want to be that guy anymore." Peyton said, "It's a little too late Luke, they have a life and by what Karen told me a pretty good one. What do you want to do? Mess that up again?"

Lucas sat down, put his head down and said, "But I have to do something.. I want to go back to who I was, I want to fix things" Peyton said, "Lucas, I know you want to fix things, and I want to go back being that guy you once was... But honestly I can't even look at you right now..."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry.. I love you Peyton, I'll do what she asked me, I'll give her a space and think about what I can do to make it better.. And to make it better with you.. Tomorrow I'll go talk to my mom.. God she'll kill me"

Peyton said, "Yes, she will and with good reason.. I'm going to bed before I say something I might regret.."Lucas nodded and lowered his head and Peyton said, "How's the book?"

Lucas said, "It's good, we finished. I was thinking they gave me some time off.. what do you think we get out of here for while?" Peyton looked at him and said, "Lucas, I can't think about that now... give me some time okay... Good night, and enjoy the couch" she went to bed and Lucas threw himself on the couch not knowing what to do.

Nathan, Brooke and Mattie were in the kitchen having breakfast, Brooke looked at Nathan and said, "Rachel got home late last night, we didn't even saw her" Nathan nodded and said, "What you think happened between her and Cooper?"

Before Brooke could answer Haley, Jake and Jenny came in and Brooke said, "Look who it is! The friends that went missing last night." They laughed and Haley said, "We wanted to give you space to talk" Nathan laughed and said, "And it has nothing to do with a certain person who was high with sugar and almost destroyed the house.."

They laughed and Jake said, "Yeah, that too" They laughed and Rachel came in to the kitchen and said, "Morning.." they looked at her and Brooke said, "Are you going to work today?"

Rachel got some coffee and said, "Yeah.. but I'll leave early, Are you staying home?" Brooke nodded and said, "I just have to finish some drawings.. And Rach, how was last night?"

Everyone looked at her and she said, "It was good" Haley looked at her and said, "Good? That's all you're going to give us? Good?" Rachel laughed and Cooper entered the apartment yelling, "Honey! I'm home!"

They smiled, he saw everyone in the kitchen and said, "Good Morning guys!" He went to Rachel, kissed her and said, "Hey.. ready to go?" Brooke looked at them and said, "What? Stop. And explain. Now."

Rachel laughed and said, "Not now, I'm late" Brooke and her looked at each other and Brooke said, "Rach.." Rachel looked at her and said, "Shut up" Brooke laughed and said, "You bitch!" Rachel laughed and said, "I know, we'll talk later"

Jake laughed and said, "One day we will learn to communicate like them" they laughed and Rachel said, "I have go" She kissed Mattie and said, "I love you handsome" He smiled and said, "Love you Auntie Rach" She kissed Jenny and said, "Love you to girly" Jenny smiled and said, "Bye Aunt Rach, Love you"

Cooper said, "Bye guys, see you guys later" He grabbed Rachel's hand and the both left. They all looked at each other, and Haley said, "Okay then" She looked at Brooke and said, "Details later. I got to go too, Come on Jenny"

Brooke said, "Okay, Are you dropping her off after school?" Haley nodded, they said goodbye and left. Jake said, "We have to go too, ready Nate?" Nathan nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go."

He kissed Brooke and said, "See you later babe, I'll be home early." Nathan kissed Mattie and said, "Bye buddy" Mattie said, "No dada.. Stay." Nathan smiled and said, "Daddy has to go okay, but we can play later" Mattie said, "Okay, we play ball" Nathan smiled said, "Yes we can play whatever you want"

Brooke smiled and said, "Have a nice day boys" Jake kissed Brooke and Mattie and said, "You guys too" Nathan said, "Call me if you need anything" They left, Brooke looked at Mattie and said, "It's just you and little man, what are we going to do today?"

Mattie laughed and said, "Ball" Brooke laughed and said, "You're funny my boy.. This is with your daddy buddy.. mommy can't play" he looked at her and said, "No?"

She laughed and said, "No, sorry. How about we clean this mess here?" Mattie laughed and said "No!" Brooke laughed and said, "Ok, little Nathan, help clean this up and I play ball with you" He smiled and said, "Okay! Ball".

Brooke put Mattie to sleep after lunch, she was trying to finish her designs before Jenny would get there when the doorbell rang, she looked around, laughed and said, "Sometimes I even forget that we have a doorbell"

She opened the door and it was the last person she thought, and she said, "Peyton?" Peyton looked at her and said, "Hi B. Davis" Brooke let Peyton in and said, "I don't want to be rude or anything.. but what are you doing here?"

Peyton said, "Lucas told me everything yesterday" Brooke sighed and motioned for her to sit and said, "Oh.." Peyton said, "Brooke, I'm so sorry I came in here like this, but after he told me everything I had to see you.." Brooke smiled and said, "It's alright Peyton, how are you?"

Peyton smiled and said, "Good.. Finishing college and working at Tric, and you?" Brooke said, "I'm fine, Clothes over Bros is doing really well.." Peyton looked at her and said, "And your son?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Mattie.. he's great. He's my world. He's taking a nap.. Maybe you'll see him" Peyton smiled and said, "I would love that" Peyton looked around and said, "I loved the apartment" Brooke smiled, Peyton saw the pictures on the shelf and the wall and said, "You and Nathan?"

Brooke smiled and said "Yeah... For two years now.." Peyton smiled and said, "You're happy" Brooke agreed and said, "Yes I am, nothing happened the way I expected, but I turned out more amazing that I could ever imagine" Peyton smiled and said, "And how's everyone?"

Brooke said, "They're great.. Nathan is playing basketball at NYU, Rachel is my partner at Clothes over Bros, all three of us live here, Haley was on tour and living in LA, but now is living here and.. Well, she lives next door with Jake and Jenny" Peyton looked at her and said, "Jake and Haley?"

Brooke nodded and said, "Yeah.. they have been together over a year now" Peyton smiled and said, "Good for them. I'm happy that you're happy.." Brooke smiled and said, "And there's Deb, who lives near here, and now Coop who just moved in with her"

Peyton laughed and said, "Hot uncle Cooper?" Brooke nodded and said, "Yeah, actually him and Rachel just started going out" Peyton laughed and said, "Wow" Brooke laughed and said, "And what about you? Are you happy?"

Peyton smiled and said, "Yes.. I think I am.. I love Karen and Lilly, Tric is going very well, I meet lot of bands, and… until the other day and Luke and I were good, now he is sleeping on the couch" they laughed and Peyton said, "But I miss you, everyday.. you have no idea"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah I miss you too, I forgave you a long time Peyt. But I can forget you know.. But we're okay.. But now Lucas, I just can't.."

Peyton looked at her and said, "I know, I know, and I apologize for it. I apologize for him, even though I know what he did is unforgiving.." Brooke nodded and said, "I really don't want to talk about him… How long will you be here?"

Peyton said, "I don't know, I think only until tomorrow morning. Lucas said he has some time off.. I think it will be good for us to go away from here for a while.." Brooke stayed quiet.

Peyton said "He won't meddle in your life Brooke, but he said he wants to fix things.. We'll be gone for while but when we come back I don't know what he will do.. But I'll talk to him" Brooke said, "Yeah I know.."

They were talking on the couch, when they heard Mattie yelling, "Mama!" Brooke laughed and said, "Someone woke up, I'll be right back" Brooke picked up Mattie and went back to the living room and said, "Mattie want you to meet someone. This is Peyton can you say hi?"

Brooke sat down with Mattie on her lap and he said, "Hi Peyton" Peyton smiled and said, "Hi Mattie, nice to meet you" she looked at Brooke and said, "He's beautiful" Mattie looked at her and said, "I know"

They laughed and Brooke said, "It's Nathan fault" Peyton laughed and said, "But then again he is your son" Mattie went to play, Brooke laughed and said, "True". They smiled, the door opened and Jenny ran inside and said, "Aunt Brooke I'm here!"

Brooke laughed and said, "Hi my favorite goddaughter! How was school and did you come alone?" Peyton looked at Jenny from the couch and Jenny said, "I'm your only god-daughter and it was good, I have homework and you have to help me! And my mommy is coming"

Brooke laughed, Mattie saw Jenny and ran up to her and said, "Jenny!" she said, "Mattie!" They hugged, Brooke laughed and said, "You two saw each other this morning" Brooke sat next to Peyton again, Jenny saw her for the first time and said, "I know you"

Jenny sat on the lap of Brooke and said, "She is the girl in the pictures right, daddy had some with her too" Brooke said, "Yeah.. Her name is Peyton.." Jenny looked at her not knowing if she was good or bad, and Brooke said, "Can you say hi JJ?"

Jenny said, "Hi.." Peyton smiled and said, "Hi Jenny, you're so big. I knew you when you were a baby" Jenny said, "I know.. I saw a picture of you with me.." Jenny looked at Brooke and said, "Can I go play?" Brooke nodded and Jenny join Mattie and Peyton said, "She's so big.. I can't get my head around it.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. Me neither sometimes.." Peyton said, "So.. she knows about me?" Brooke said, "Kinda.. she found some pictures and asked who you were.." Peyton said, "Oh..She calls Haley mom? I heard she saying that her mom was coming.. is not Nikki is it?"

Brooke laughed and said, "God no. That woman is long gone. Crazy bitch" They laughed and Brooke said, "Yeah.. It's Haley. She knows that Haley is not her real mom, but she has been calling her mom for while. They're happy. And well, as I see Haley is her mom."

Peyton smiled and said, "Good, I happy. There's nothing that I wanted more for them. I'm glad that they have Haley" Haley came in and said, "Tigger, I was.." she saw Peyton on the couch and said, "Peyton?"

Brooke looked at her and said, "Look who showed up at my door." Haley looked at them and Brooke said, "Lucas told her everything" Haley said, "Oh.. Hey.. How are you Peyton?" Peyton smiled and said, "Hi Hales"

Jenny ran to Haley and said, "Mommy!" Haley picked her up and said, "Hey girly, you know we saw each other a minute ago right?" they laughed and Brooke said, " Her and Mattie did the same thing with each other"

Haley smiled and sat down on the couch, Mattie saw her and said, "Aunt Haley!" he hugged her and ran off to play, Haley looked at Brooke and said, "And he is without any sugar?" Brooke laughed and said, "Yes! And will be like this for a long time, the little devil broke my lamp yesterday"

They laughed, Haley looked at Peyton and said, "So.. he finally told you?" Peyton said, "Yeah.. it's not like he had a choice.." Haley nodded, Brooke looked at Haley and said, "What were you going to say when you came in?"

Haley looked at her and said, "Oh yeah, I was wondering if you had heard from Rachel yet about Cooper" Brooke laughed and said "No, I was with Mattie all morning then Peyton showed up.. She hasn't call me yet, but I know she's avoiding me"

Haley laughed and said, "You saw her face this morning?" Brooke laughed and said "Yeah.. And she won't escape tonight" They laughed and Brooke said, "Hey, weren't you going to meet Jake?"

Haley looked at her watch and said, "Yes. Shit! He'll kill me. B, It's your fault" Brooke laughed and said, "How is this my fault?" Haley laughed and said, "You make people late. It's a fact" they laughed and Peyton said, "That's true" Haley stood up and said, "Jenny I'm going to meet your dad okay.. See you later girly"

Jenny hugged her and said, "Bye mommy" Haley kissed Mattie and said, "Okay bye girls. It was nice to see you Peyton. And Brooke don't give my daughter sugar please" Brooke laughed and said, "Okay, Bye Hales" Peyton smiled and said, "Bye Haley."

Peyton looked at Brooke and said, "So wanted to stay longer but I have go meet a band and try to get home today.. Thanks for everything Brooke" Brooke smiled and said, "It was great to see you Peyt."

They stood up and Brooke said, "Hey Mattie come here" she picked him up and said, "Peyton is leaving.." he gave her a kiss and said "bye-bye Peyton" Brooke put him down and Peyton said, "Bye Mattie"

She looked at Brooke and said, "You did an amazing job with him" Brooke smiled and said, "Thanks.. but I had help" Peyton smiled and said, "bye Jenny" Jenny gave her kiss and ran off to play with Mattie.

They were walking to door and Brooke dropped the keys, Mattie ran up to her and said, "Dada!" Brooke laughed and said, "No baby, Daddy isn't home yet" He sighed and went back, Brooke laughed and said, "Whenever he hears the key or the sound of the door he thinks it's Nathan"

Peyton smiled and said, "He seems to love him a lot" Brooke smiled and said, "Sometimes I think he loves Nathan more than me" Peyton smiled and said, "He calls Nathan Dad?

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. It was his second word actually. I'll tell him the truth eventually, but nothing is going to take Nathan's place as his dad.." Peyton nodded and said, "I'm proud of you Brooke.. You have an amazing family. And you're an incredible mom.."

Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you Peyton, you will get everything you want.. You will see. Let's stay in touch okay.. Send me e-mail or something" Peyton nodded and hugged her and said, "Bye B. Davis" Brooke smiled and said, "Bye P. Sawyer".

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I have no words for you guys! =)**

**I promise I'll try to update more and as fast as I can! See you next time. **

**REVIEW pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back.. And see? It was fast this time! Thank you so much for not giving up on me!**

**And thank you for the reviews! I loved them. They made me smiled. So keep them coming!**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Oh.. just a FYI – If you want to know a little bit about me I finally wrote something in my profile.**

**

* * *

**

Lucas entered his mother's house and said, "Mom! Are you here?" Karen came up and said, "Lucas Scott. It was about time you show up here. You have a lot explain."

Lucas said, "I know.. It's why I'm here." They sat on the couch and he said, "Where's Lilly?" Karen said, "Taking a napping. Now stop stalling and tell me everything." Lucas agreed and told her everything.

When he was finished she lowered her head and said, "Luke, what happened to you? This is not how I raised you to be, better yet, it's not how Keith raised you.."

Lucas said, "I know mom.. I'm not proud of that and I'll have to live with my mistakes for the rest of my life."

Karen looked at him and said, "So what you are you going to do now?" Lucas looked at her and said, "I don't know…Peyton went to see Brooke, she's pretty pissed with me.. I mean everybody is.."

Karen said, "Can you blame us Lucas?" Lucas said, "No.. Anyway, she agreed in take a vacation with me." Karen looked at him and said, "What!Are you going on a vacation!"

He said, "It's not that kind of vacation mom. I finished my book and they gave me some time off, Brooke needs space, actually she wants me out of her life… I think some time away, with Peyton will be a good thing.. I need time to think on how I can fix everything.."

Karen looked at him and said, "Lucas, Brooke has every right in the world to not want you in her life.. But if you want to fix things running away is not the answer.. You already did that and look how well it turned out."

Lucas looked at her and said, "I'm not running away mom! I went to her, I talked to her and it didn't go well, I need to think and I don't think me been around her right now is the answer. I told her what I want.. I'm not giving up."

Karen said, "God Lucas. I don't even know anymore. I'm a grandmother! I have a grandson that I didn't know because of you. You're a father. A father Lucas. I don't know how you did what you did.. After everything.."

Lucas said, "I know mom.. I don't know myself.. I'll be forever sorry for that." Karen looked at him and said, "Well, sometimes sorry isn't enough Lucas.. I really hope you fix things.. Because right now I don't even know who you are anymore.."

Lucas said, "Mom.." Karen said, "I love you Lucas, you're my son.. But I'll not stand here and say that what you did was right or that everything is okay, because it's not."

Karen stood up and said, "You know, Keith loved Brooke.." Karen smiled and said, "He really did.. And I love her, she's like a daughter to me. I know that you loved her once, and I just can't believe that you could do that to her. She didn't deserve any of this Lucas."

Lucas said, "I know.. I know okay. If I could take back I would, but I can't. I promise I'll try to make it right with her again.. And with my son.. I'll not give up until I do.." Karen look at him and said, "That's a start.."

They stayed quiet and Lucas said, "Did you talked to her?" Karen nodded and said, "Yes.. She told me to talk to you, she probably wanted me to hear from you." Lucas nodded and said, "She's happy mom.."

Karen said, "I know.. And I so happy for her." He said, "I have to go.. Peyton is going to try to get home tonight and we'll probably leave tomorrow.." Karen said, "Where are you going?

Lucas said, "Wherever she wants to go.." Karen nodded and said, "Let me know okay?" Lucas nodded and said, "Okay.. bye mom" they hugged and he said, "I'm sorry" She nodded and he left.

Karen thought for a second and picked up the phone to call Brooke. Brooke was with Mattie and Jenny at home watching a movie, the phone rang she answered it and Karen said, "Brooke?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Hi Karen" Karen said, "How are you?" Brooke said, "I'm fine and you?" Karen said, "I'm okay, I just talked to Lucas" Brooke said, "Oh.."

Karen said, "He told me everything… I'm so sorry Brooke" Brooke laughed and said "Yeah.. I've been hearing a lot of that lately.. It's okay Karen. It's not your fault, and everything turned out great.."

Karen said, "I know, but I feel like I need to say it.. So how's Matthew?" Brooke smiled and said, "He's great.. right now he's watching a movie with Jenny" Karen smiled and said, "I want to meet him Brooke.."

Brooke said, "I know.. And you deserve it. I want him to meet his grandma Karen too.. I'll go to Tree Hill.." Karen said, "Oh Brooke, thank you so much.. I miss you." Brooke said, "I miss you too.. I'll talk to Nathan and the gang and see when we can go. I'll let you know okay?"

Karen said, "Okay, I can't wait to meet him.. my grandson.." Brooke smiled and said, "I'll go as soon as I can okay… I promise." Karen smiled and said, "If helps Lucas won't be here.."

Brooke said, "Yeah, Peyton came to see me today. She said they were going away for while.." Karen said, "Yeah.. Tomorrow I think.. So I'll see you soon then" Brooke said, "Yes, you will.. Give Lilly a kiss for me, can't wait to meet her too"

Karen smiled and said, "Okay.. bye Brooke. Give a kiss on Matthew too" They hung up, Brooke smiled and joined Jenny and Mattie again to watch the rest of the movie.

Nathan came home and didn't see anyone or heard anything, he left his things on the floor, went to the kitchen to see if Brooke had leave a message in the fridge, went to the living room and smiled to what he saw.

Brooke, Mattie and Jenny were sleeping snuggled together. He bent down, kissed Brooke and said, "Babe.. Babe, wake up." Brooke opened her eyes, smiled and said, "Hey Hotshot"

He laughed and said, "I see you had a very productive day.." she smiled, he helped her stood up, she put her arms around his neck and said, "Not as much as my night will be" he smiled and they kissed.

Mattie and Jenny woke up, Brooke gave them a bath while Nathan took a shower. They all were in the living room, when Cooper and Rachel came in laughing, Brooke looked at them and said, "Slut! Why didn't you call me all day?"

Rachel laughed and said, "I was busy. Bitch." Brooke smiled and said, "Busy.. Yes, I imagine how busy you were." They laughed, Nathan looked at Cooper who said, "Not that busy kind. Promise" Nathan said, "Good to know.."

Jake and Haley came in, they all settled into the living room, and Jake said, "What are going to do tonight? We have to celebrate, spring break!" Rachel smiled and said, "Not everyone have Spring break Daddy-O! I still have to work."

Brooke said, "Yeah.. Me too, unfortunately" Cooper said, "Me three.." Nathan, Jake and Haley high five each other and Nathan said, "Sucks to be you" They laughed and Rachel said, "I don't know why you are so happy.. If you forgot, you have to work too Jake."

Jake smiled and said, "Not really.. I'm on vacation on work too" He laugh and Rachel said, "Well, you suck" They laughed and Brooke said, "I'm happy that we finally converted you Tutor-Girl! I never thought I would see you this happy to not have to study!"

They laughed and Brooke said, "I don't even know if can call you Tutor-Girl anymore" They laughed and Haley looked at Brooke and said, "Did you tell them about your visit today?"

Nathan and Jake stood up and said, "Visit!" Nathan said, "Who?" Brooke looked at them and said, "Calm down guys.. It was just Peyton.. Lucas told her everything and she wanted to see me and know how things were.."

They all looked at each other and Rachel said, "What the backstabbing bitch said?" Brooke smiled and said, "Nothing much… We just talked, no screams, no insults… I mean we're fine.. It's not like we're going to be friends again, but, you know.."

Jake looked at Haley and said, "You met her too?" Haley said, "Yeah.. She was here when I came to drop Jenny off." Nathan said, "But everything went okay then?"

Brooke said, "Yeah.. I forgave her a long time ago.. But that doesn't mean I forgot what happened or that I want to be her friend.. That just mean that I'm tired of carrying so much anger inside.. I just don't care anymore. I'm happy."

Haley said, "What happened after I left?" Brooke said, "She just told me that her and Lucas are going to travel for a while.." Nathan said, "When are they going?" Brooke said, "I don't know exactly, soon I guess.."

Rachel said, "So that means that he's going to stay away from you and Mattie?" Brooke said, "For now, yes.." They looked at each other and Brooke said, "I talked to Karen.." Haley laughed and said, "And how was it?"

Brooke smiled and said, "Good, she knows everything" They got quite and Cooper said, "So.. I'm starving" they laughed and Brooke said, "Me too. There's nothing to eat.. so why don't you men go get us something to eat while we have some girl time"

They laughed, but agreed and left. As soon as the door closed Brooke said, "Ok slut, now tell us everything! I'm dying in here!" Rachel laughed and said, "We went to dinner, talked, a lot.. And we kind decided to see where this could go.. Whatever this is.. You know, we're taking it slow.."

Brooke looked at her and said, "You're falling in love with he.." Rachel smiled and said, "Yes.. What do I do! I'm freaking out!" Brooke and Haley laughed and said, "Rach there is nothing you can do, just let it happen. He seems to really like you."

Rachel stood up and said, "This is not helping! Guys I don't fall in love, you don't understand! I never felt this before, I don't know what to do and I'm scared'

Brooke pulled her to the couch and said, "Rach look at me. I know okay.. I know what you are feeling. You know better than anyone what I went through. I thought I would never love or trust anyone ever again, I didn't want to get hurt again. But you helped me, you made me see that with the right person is worth a try.. to put yourself in the line again.."

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm falling for him B. And I'm falling fast. Everything he does makes me smile.. I just look at him and I get this good feeling inside." they smiled and Haley said, "That's a good thing Rach. You deserve this, don't let the fear of getting hurt screw this up for you.."

Brooke said, "We're here for you. And I promise it's worth it." They smiled, Jenny and Mattie went to them and Jenny said, "Mom, we're hungry." They laughed, Brooke picked Mattie up and said, "Are you hungry buddy?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah Mama. Where is daddy?" Brooke said, "He went to get the food, he'll be right back" Jenny said, "What are we having?" They looked at each other and Rachel and said, "Shit!"

Jenny and Mattie laughed and Rachel said, "Sorry" Jenny said, "You have to put money in the jar" They laughed and Rachel said, "Oh come on.." They laughed, she put the money and said, "Anyway, we didn't tell them what to buy. Now we'll have to eat whatever they bring."

They laughed and Brooke said, "Well, now is too late.. let's just hope the buy something good." Haley said, "I'm so hungry that I'll eat anything!"

The boys got back with the food, they all ate and went to the living room to watch TV, Jenny was Jake's lap and Mattie was in Brooke's, who looked at Nathan and said. "So, let's talk to them about Tree Hill.." Nathan said, "Good idea, maybe we can go next week."

Brooke smiled and said out loud, "So guys" they looked at her and Jake said, "What's up B?" Brooke said, "Well as I said before, Karen wants meet Mattie, and with Lucas and Peyton been out of town I think it's a great opportunity, so we're planning to go to Tree Hill.."

Haley said, "I think a good idea. When are you planning to go?" Brooke smiled and said, "So here is the thing.. We were thinking in making this a family trip.. our first family trip. What you guys think?"

Jake smiled and said, "I'm in." she looked at Rachel and said, "Rach?" Rachel laughed and said, "Why not? I need a vacation anyway. Coop, what do you think?" he smiled and said, "I'll go anywhere you go babe" she smiled and said, "You're so cheesy"

They laughed and Nathan said, "So everybody is in?" They all nodded and he said, "Great, one more thing. I had a offer to buy the house there and the buyer wants to meet next week, is okay with everyone?"

They nodded and Rachel said, "You are not selling the beach house right?" Nathan laughed and said, "No. It's the other one." Rachel sighed relieved and said, "Good, I wouldn't let you sell the beach house anyway.."

Nathan laughed and said, "Good to know. So we are going." They laughed and Haley said, "Yes. It's going to be fun!"

Mattie began to rub his eyes and yawning, and Brooke said, "Are you sleepy buddy? Let's go to bed." Mattie shook his head and said, "Not sleepy mama" he yawned again, Nathan laughed and said, "Yeah.. I can see that buddy"

Mattie leaned on Brooke's shoulder and said, "Story first" Brooke smiled and said, "Sure baby" Brooke stood up and was going to Mattie's room when he said, "Daddy! You too. Story time!"

Nathan smiled and said, "I'm coming little man" they went to put Mattie to sleep and Haley said, "Can they be more cute?" They laughed and Rachel said, "Mattie loves his story time"

Jake said, "So does Jenny now.. She ask for them every night, right Jenny?" Jenny smiled and said, "Yeah. I love the real ones better. Aunt Brooke tells the best ones."They laughed and Cooper said, "I bet."

Jenny said, "Are we going on vacation?" Rachel said, "Yes we are JJ. We're going to where your mom, dad, uncle Nate and Aunt Brooke grew up. That sounds fun?" Jenny smiled and said, "Can't wait! And we'll have a lot of stories when we get back" Haley said, "We sure will girly."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**So, next stop Tree Hill. **

**Until next time.. Hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW! I live for them! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**I had some time and here I am. Thank you so much for still be here reading and reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**R&R!**

**Love, Sarah**

* * *

A week passed by fast and it was time to go to Tree Hill. They had just arrived at the beach house, Jenny and Mattie were running from side to side playing, Jake laughed and said, "I think we need to move to a house."

They laughed and Brooke said, "I know right! I was just saying that to Nathan the other day. Look at the kids now, they would love it." Nathan smiled and said, "And that has nothing to do with you? It's just for the kids?"

They laughed and Rachel said, "Well, I think it's an awesome idea. I would love a pool." Brooke said, "A pool!" Haley said, "That idea only gets better and better.." They sat on the couch with a dreaming face, the boys laughed and Jake said, "We can look when we get back if that's what you guys really want, right guys?"

Cooper and Nathan nodded and Nathan said, "Sure, but it won't be easy to find three houses close to each other and that you three approve of." They looked at each other and Rachel said, "Why three?" Brooke said, "You guys know that we won't live away from each other right?"

The guys looked at each other, with the 'we obviously didn't know that' face, the girls stood up, and Haley said, "Are you three crazy? Don't you know us?" They went to pick up their bags to take to the rooms and Cooper said, "Don't Haley live with Jake at the apartment next door?"

Nathan and Jake smiled and nodded, and Cooper said, "And the house next door wouldn't be the same thing?" Nathan and Jake laughed and nodded again, and Cooper said, "And we are the crazy ones" they laughed and Brooke yelled, "That's not the same thing!"

They laughed and Jake said, "Let's not try to understand" the girls got back and they went to the balcony and Jake said, "I kinda missed this place you know.." They nodded and Brooke said, "Yeah, almost makes me forget all the bad things that happened.." Nathan hugged her, Haley said, "So.. What are we going to do?"

Jenny and Mattie came running and Jenny said, "Daddy! Can we go to the beach?" Mattie said, "Beach Momma!" They laughed, Nathan picked up Mattie and Jake said, "Maybe later okay"

Nathan said, "How are we going to do this? Brooke needs to go to Karen's, I have to go see the buyer" Jake said, "I have got to see my parents, they'll kill me if won't go there."

Brooke smiled and said, "Okay then, Jake, you, Haley and Jenny go to your parents, Nathan, Mattie and I will go to Karen's and see the buyer, and you two.."

She looked at Rachel and Cooper and said, "Do whatever you want, within the law Rach, we just got here" Rachel laughed and said, "Like I would want to go to Tree Hill jail"

Brooke, Haley and Nathan said, "Hey!" They laughed and Cooper said, "Do I even want to know?" They laughed and Rachel said, "Tell you later" Brooke said, "Whatever, let's go!" they laughed and left.

Nathan decided to go see the buyer by himself to give Brooke and Karen some time alone. Brooke had told Karen that she was planning to go that week, but she still hadn't said the day. She entered the Cafe and Karen said without looking, "Sorry but we're closed."

Brooke smiled and said, "Even for me?" Karen dropped the things that was holding in counter and said, "Brooke!" they hugged and Karen said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming today?"

Brooke smiled and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise" Karen smiled and saw Mattie holding Brooke's hand and with a mini basketball ball in the other and said, "Matthew?"

Brooke smiled, nodded and said, "Mattie, I want you to meet someone. This is Karen." Mattie smiled and said, "Hi Karen, I'm Mattie" Karen smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Nice to meet you Mattie"

She looked at Brooke and said, "You can call me grandma if you want." Brooke smiled and Mattie said, "Grandma Deb?" Brooke picked him up and said, "No buddy, this is your other grandma" Mattie said, "Two?"

Brooke laughed and said, "Yeah, that's right, you can call her Nana how about that?" Mattie laughed and said, "Okay" He put his arms up to Karen pick him up and said, "Do you have cookies Nana?"

Brooke and Karen laughed and Karen said, "Of course I do. Let's sit and I get you some!" They sat down and Mattie said, "Momma she has cookies!" Brooke laughed and said, "I see that Buddy!"

Karen gave the cookies to Mattie and said, "You did an amazing job with him Brooke." Brooke smiled and said, "Thank you Karen, that's mean a lot coming from you. But I didn't do it alone"

They smiled and Mattie, "Where's Lilly momma?" Brooke smiled and said, "I told him about her on your way here and he's anxious to meet her" Karen laughed and said "she's sleeping now Mattie, but she'll wake up soon okay"

Mattie nodded and said, "Okay Nana. Momma I'm thirsty" Brooke gave him some water and he bounced the ball, Brooke laughed and said, "I don't think so buddy." She took the ball and said, "Basketball only on the outside, you know the rules"

Mattie pouted and said, "But momma.." Karen laughed and said, "Now, with that face he looks just like you" Brooke laughed and said, "So I've been told" They laughed and Brooke gave him his toy car and said, "Go play with you race car okay"

He pouted and said, "Okay" Karen smiled and said, "He talks a lot doesn't he? I don't think Lilly is nearly as talkative as he" Brooke laughed and said, "Well, like everyone says, he is my son and apparently I talk a lot" Karen laughed and said, "That's true".

Brooke smiled and said, "So Lilly is at home?" Karen said, "No. I have a crib in the back, so that when it's her nap time and she is here, I don't need to take her home." Brooke smiled and said, "Oh that's nice, I take Mattie with me everywhere too. I don't know what I'm going to do when he grow up."

Karen laughed and said, "I thought it was going to be easy the second time around but I think it's harder." They laughed and Karen said, "Speaking about nap time, doesn't Mattie have one?"

Brooke laughed and said, "I wish. I mean sometimes he has but, that boy has his on schedule and more energy that any kid I know." They laughed and Karen heard Lilly calling her, she picked her up and sat on the table with Brooke again and said, "Lilly.. this is your aunt Brooke, remember I told you about her?"

Lilly nodded and said, "Hi auntie Brooke" Brooke smiled and said, "Hi Lilly. I really wanted to meet you. You're so cute." Lilly hid on Karen's shoulder, Karen smiled and said, "She's a little shy"

Brooke smiled and said, "Mattie will solve this. Mattie! Look who is here" Mattie stood up and went to Brooke and said, "Lilly?" Brooke nodded and put him on her lap and he said, "Hi Lilly. I'm your cousin, Mattie Nathan Davis-Scott"

Brooke and Karen laughed and Lilly said, "Hi, I'm Lilly Roe Scott and I'm three." Mattie smiled and said, "Do you want to play with me?" She nodded, they got out from their mother's lap, Mattie took her hand and they went to play on the floor where Mattie had left his racecar.

Karen laughed and said, "He's definitely something else Brooke. It's the first time Lilly go play with someone like that." Brooke laughed and said, "Yeah, he is. We call it the 'Nathan Charm', no one is immune."

They laughed and Karen said, "And how about you Brooke, How are you?" Brooke smiled and said, "I'm good. I have the most amazing son, the best boyfriend, awesome friends.." Karen smiled and said, "That's good Brooke, I'm happy for you."

They stayed in silent and Karen said, "Brooke.. About Lucas.." before Karen could finish or Brooke could say anything the door of the Cafe opened and Nathan came in.

Mattie saw Nathan ran up to him and said, "Daddy! Daddy!" Nathan smiled, picked him up and said, "Hey buddy, are you having fun?" Mattie smiled and said, "Momma took my ball"

Nathan laughed and said, "We can go play in the court in a little bit ok. And who is this?" Mattie smiled and said, "It's Lilly, daddy" Nathan put him on the floor and said, "Oh, it's Lilly huh. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby" Lilly said, "I'm three now. I'm not a baby"

Nathan smiled and said, "Well, no you're not. You two go play." Nathan went to Brooke and Karen, he kissed Brooke and said, "Davis" she smiled and said, "Hey Scott" He hugged Karen and said, "Hi Karen" she smiled and said, "Hi Nathan. Long time no see. How are you?"

Nathan sat down with them and said, "I'm great. And you?" Karen smiled and said, "I'm fine." They heard the kids laughing and Mattie said, "Daddy, it broke" he showed Nathan the car and they laughed and Brooke shook her head.

Nathan said, "Mattie, dude I can't defend you from your mom when you do this."Mattie laughed and said, "Fix it please" They laughed and Nathan went to the kids to fix the car.

Brooke laughed and said, "They say the twos is the worse age, well, for me is three." Karen laughed and said, "It's just him been a boy, it's normal" Brooke laughed and said, "Tell that to my lamp, or my couch or my makeup"

Karen laughed, looked at Nathan sitting with Mattie and Lilly, Brooke looked at her and said, "Karen, about Lucas.". Karen smiled and said, "It's okay Brooke. After what I saw I understand everything"

Brooke said, "You do?" Karen smiled and said, "You forget that I kinda been where you are.. And when Nathan came in, his smile when he saw Mattie and Mattie's reaction to him.. It's just like Keith was with Lucas, only Lucas didn't call him dad"

Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah.. Well, about that.. I'll tell Mattie truth, in time, but Nathan is his father, and nothing will ever change that"

Karen nodded and said, "I know Brooke, and anyone who sees those two together can see that." Nathan got back to the table and Karen said, "Nathan, I just want you to know how proud I am of you, you turn in to a amazing man."

Nathan smiled and said, "Thank you Karen, and Lilly is amazing." Karen smiled and Brooke said, "She looks just like Keith when she smiles." Karen said, "Yeah, I love when she smiles, it's like he is with me every day."

Brooke smiled and said, "I'm sure he is.." They smiled and Brooke said, "We better go, but we are here for a few days." Karen smiled and said, "I have to go home too, Andy must be waiting."

Brooke said, "Oh my God, Andy! I forgot you two got back together. I'm so happy for you." Karen laughed and said, "Thank you Brooke" Nathan smiled and said, "Come on Mattie. Time to go buddy"

Nathan picked him up, and Karen picked Lilly, Mattie smiled and said, "Go home?" Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah buddy, say bye to Lilly and Nana okay" Mattie hugged Karen and said, "Bye Nana, Thank you for the cookies"

Karen smiled and said, "Welcome Mattie. You can come have cookies any time you want okay?" Mattie smiled and said, "Bye Lilly" Lilly smiled and said, "Bye Mattie. I liked playing with you."

They smiled and Brooke said, "Why don't you come have breakfast with us tomorrow? Ask Andy, we're at the beach house. You can see Haley." Karen smiled and said, "Oh I do miss that girl. Sure Brooke, we would love to go, I'm sure Andy will love it too"

Nathan smiled and said, "So we see you guys tomorrow. Come anytime you want." Karen smiled and said, "I see you tomorrow then." Brooke smiled and said, "Bye Karen, Bye Lilly" they all said their goodbyes and left.

After leaving the Cafe they decided to go the HHT, Nathan wanted to see if Whitey was still there. They went straight for the court, as it always Mattie went crazy and wanted to play, Nathan smiled and said, "Let's play ball buddy?"

Mattie smiled and said, "Yes! Come on momma! I'm going to beat you!" Brooke laughed and said, "I'm your mom you can't say that to me." Mattie laughed and said, "But I'm going to win!"

Brooke laughed and said, "Oh no you won't!" Mattie laughed and said, "Yes I will" Brooke said, "No" Mattie said, "Yes Momma. I'm the best!" Nathan laughed and Brooke laughed and said, "Oh yeah? Want to see how mommy is going to win?"

Brooke picked him up and started to tickle him. He started to laugh and tried to get away from her and yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! Save me from Momma!" Nathan laughed and Mattie got away and ran behind Nathan.

Nathan laughed and said, "Very mature Davis, arguing with a child" Brooke laughed and said, "I bet that was you that taught him that" Nathan laughed and Brooke ran to catch Mattie, that ran away from her and said, "Don't let her catch me Daddy!"

Nathan laughed and grabbed Brooke and put her on his shoulders, she yelled "Nathan! Put me down!" Nathan and Mattie laughed and Nathan said, "How about I throw mommy in the basket Mattie?"

Mattie laughed and said, "Do it daddy!" Brooke cried, "Scott put me down right now! And Mattie I can't believe you want to throw mommy in the basket!" They were so distracted that they didn't see Whitey leaning in the corner watching everything.

He smiled and said, "Well, well, well.. If it isn't Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, I can see that things are still the same." They looked at him and Brooke said, "Coach! Tell him to put me down."

Whitey smiled and said, "He's not my player anymore Miss. Davis" Nathan laughed and put her on the floor. Whitey went to them and said, "It's good to see you two" they looked at Mattie, Brooke smiled and said, "Now I'll catch you!" Mattie smiled and they ran.

Nathan laughed and Whitey said, "How are you Nate?" Nathan smiled and said, "Great. NY is great, my mother is fine, Brooke is amazing, I have the best kid in the world and awesome friends.." Whitey smiled and said, "So you and Miss. Davis huh?"

Nathan smiled and nodded Whitey said, "And basketball?" Nathan said, "I'm still playing, I was going to stop. The away games were taking too much of my time and I didn't want to be away from Brooke and Mattie that much. But she didn't let me, well, at least not until I get to the NBA."

They laughed and Whitey said, "I'm proud of you Nathan, you became the man that knew you could be. Never let the game change you like it did to your father" Nathan smiled and said, "Thank you coach, but that's never going to happen, because no game in the world is better than that over there.

They looked at Brooke and Mattie laughing, Brooke picked him up and went to Nathan and Whitey. Whitey smiled and said, "And who is this little guy?" Brooke smiled and said, "My son. Mattie this is Whitey, he was your dad's coach."

Mattie smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Mattie Nathan Davis-Scott" whitey smiled and said, "Scott huh? Will you play for me like your dad?" Mattie smiled and said, "Yes! Daddy says I'm the best! Can we play now daddy?"

They laughed and Whitey said, "I can see the Scott gene right there" Brooke said, "Tell me about it" Nathan smiled and placed Mattie on his shoulders and said, "Come on, buddy, let's play!"

Whitey looked at Brooke and said, "So Miss. Davis, you are a mom." Brooke smiled and said, "Yeah, he's the best thing that has ever happen to me" Whitey smiled and said, "You know, you and Nathan were the ones that changed the most… Karen told me the whole story.."

Brooke looked at him and said, "Oh.." Whitey said, "I'm proud of you Brooke. You made a somewhat complicated situation into something amazing, not everyone can do that.."

Brooke smiled and said, "I used to think that I would never get over it, that I wasn't going to make it… but I don't regret anything, not even for a second. If everything that happened was so that I could get here, everything was worth it. I can't imagine my life without those two over there."

Whitey smiled and said, "When Karen told me, I don't think something ever shocked me more.. I never thought.. you know. Anyway I'm happy for you, I really am. You two be good to each other and bring back the kid to play for me in a few years."

Brooke laughed and said, "We'll see about that. But thank you Whitey." They smiled, after awhile they said their goodbyes and went home.

Brooke, Nathan and Mattie came home at the same time Haley, Jake and Jenny did, they went in and Haley said, "How's Karen?" Brooke smiled and said, "She's great. They'll come here tomorrow for breakfast." Haley said, "Oh good! I miss her and can't wait to see Lilly!"

Nathan smiled and said, "And we went to HHT and Whitey was there" Jake laughed and said "He is still there?" They laughed and Jenny said, "can we go play in the balcony?" Jake said, "Okay, but be careful" They nodded and went running.

They sat on the couch, where they could see the balcony and Brooke said, "Where's Rachel and Cooper?" Haley laughed and said, "I don't even want to know" Cooper showed up shirtless in shorts and Brooke said, "Hot Uncle Cooper!"

Haley smiled and said, "Wow" Nathan and Jake looked at each other and said, "Hey! We are right here!" Brooke and Haley laughed and gave them a kiss, and went back to look at Cooper. Rachel came down the stairs and said, "Stop drooling at my boyfriend, whores!"

They laughed and Rachel said, "And babe put a shirt on!" She gave him a shirt and Brooke laughed and said, "We're not drooling, just enjoying the view. And FYI my boyfriend is way hotter, so don't worry"

They laughed and Jake said, "Let's change the subject before you three entered a pointless discussion" They laughed and Cooper said, "How about we have some BBQ?"

They all agreed and the guys went to set everything up. Rachel sat with the girls in the couch and Brooke said, "How was it?" Rachel smiled and said, "Amazing" Haley said, "What was amazing?"

Brooke laughed and said, "Rachel totally had sex with Cooper!" Haley said, "Oh my God! And how did you know that?" Brooke smiled and said, "It's all over her face!"

They laughed and Rachel said, "It's not!" Brooke laughed and said, "Come on Rach, you have the 'I just had amazing sex' face." They laughed and Brooke said, "When are you guys saying the I love you's?"

Haley smiled and said, "Yeah, cause that one even I can see it! You two are totally in love. So cute by the way." They laughed and Rachel said, "I hate you two!" Brooke said, "No you don't you love us!" Haley laughed and said, "I love you Rach. See it's not that hard."

They laughed and Rachel said, "You guys suck right now. I don't remember don't this with you two." Brooke and Haley looked at her and said, "No.. You did worse." They laughed and Rachel said, "Whatever. I still hate you guys."

Brooke and Haley looked at each other, smiled and Brooke said, "But we love you! Group hug!" They jumped at Rachel and laughed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading.**

**Now if you can please Review! They totally make me write faster!**


End file.
